el tesoro de tsukino
by amely614
Summary: los tsukino resguardaban celosamente su tesoro mas preciado con el tiempo la gente creyo que realmente se trataba de untesoro literal porlo que 26 años despues dos jovenes empresarios lucharan por encontrarlo y obtenerlo sin esperar que sus corazones serian urtado por dicho tesoro..
1. Chapter 1

Discleimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen sino a la gran naok0 Takeuchi

 **EL TESORO DE TSUKINO**

 **(** JOYAS, AMOR ¿DESTINO? **)**

 **Capitulo 1** **...**

 **América...New york**

 **Un joven moreno, de ojos zafiro, cabellera azabache, miraba atreves del gran ventanal con una sonrisa que derretiría a la población femenina. Cavilaba en sus pensamiento aquella revista que si bien no era de las mejora en el mundo de los negocios, surgía su interés en los titulares recientes sobretodo el ultimo que decía:**

 **¨Darien shields el empresario mas sexy, y arrogante de la sociedad¨**

 **Eso solo había sido la punta de icber que su reportera anónima había escrito en la reseña se habalaba de sus ¨dotes¨de cazanoba u egolatría claro que si el bien sabia que quien lo conociera mejor sabria que ese articula estaba muy lejos de la verdad.**

 **En fin sus pensamientos se esfumaron a sus queridad bunny moon quien fuese esa reportera, de la Revista MOON.. le había sacado esa sonrisa que vislumbraba el ventanal de la torre shields ,,con un timbre …bitbit. Su pensamientos se interumpieron**

 **-muy bien bunny ya veremos lo arrogante que sere,-susurro y sonrio-bitbit. Nuevamente el teléfono sono puesto que que su próxima adquisiscion para llevar la marca shields estaba ya en su cita .. Haruka tenoh tsukino, -un paso mas cerca de tu tesoro stukino y será mio- hablo darien…**

 **Su felicidad sedebia a el recordatorio de haber retado a bunnymoon a pasar una entrevista directa … por la osadía de ni siquiera haber solicitado una entrevista a colaborar lo dicho en su articulo,,,**


	2. Chapter 2

**CAP,2 ..BLACKMOON**

 **Tokio Japón**

 **Mans** ión Blackmoon…

Los hermanos blackmoon, tomaban el almuerzo en el salón en compañía de su primo Rubeus. Diamante blackmoon el millonario, dueño del 50% de _black industries alrededor del mundo,_ coleccionista igual que su padre alguna vez de tesoros antiguos, había heredado el teber de obtener el tesoro de los tsukino para completar la colección de reliquias mas basta en el mundo..

El platinado alto de un cuerpo de pecado,mirada penetrantre, que si bien a sus 27 años parecía mas joven..y su hermano zafiro de de un año menor que el ojos zafiro ,igual que su cabello siempre ambos formales y serio vestidos de lo mejor …herderos de ambos tenia esa misión .. por lo tanto el silencio de su almuerzo fue irrumpito cuando diamnatre arrojo la recvista de sus manos al mitad del comedor.

-pff, otra vez ese shields, que le ven a ese(comoneto de manera despectiva)

Esto se debía a una simple cuestión..

En su tiempo fueron amigos pero al heredar ambos llegaro a compaetir ageridamente por el tesoro tsukion llevando a ambos a una lucha personal de quiera mejor , hasta el la comapañia de las damas ya que hasta en esos uno robaba la compañía del otro,.. pero todo empezó cuando el titular de la revista decalaro :….

¨Diamante y zafiro blackmoon tentaciones empresariales¨

¨Diamente blackmoon prometedor empresario todo un lujo ¨

Hasta que se escribió..

¨Diamente blackmoon vs Darien shields¨los empresarios mas sexys cotizados y jóvenes en el mundo empresarial.

Los ultimo habiam subido el ego de black hasta que el el utimo se había desplegado en redes quien seria el mejor llevando acabo el estúpido juego de votación donde el no había sido el vencedor por eso ahora siempre era una competencia en esos dos.

-hermano, por favor ,no otra vez.,-suspiro-ya lo emos discutidoignora eso además –agrego-lo tuyo es por lo de tsukino recuérdalo..

-lo se pero no puedo evitarlo, digo que le ven a ese desabrido hasta e la susbastas me lo encuentro que fastiudio

Mjmjm-intervino rubeus –la pregunta seria ¿Por qué los tsukino anuncian cada subasta que sacaran el tesoro y al final salen con una baratijia? –termino por comentar para seguir con su platillo

-Es cierto por eso tengo mas cerca almenos a uno de ellos, nos es verdad Zafiro ,muy pronto la conquista nos dara la información..

-tepido hermano que no te expreses asi de Lita, mi novia por favor-con un tono de molestia ante el comentario de su hermano..

-vale, perdón. Entonces a lo que nos corresponde por hoy..

El dia fue tranquilo en lo referente a las empresas Black por lo que nop hubo mas problemas …


	3. Chapter 3

**CAPITULO 3 REVISTA MOON..**

 **En el center coffe ( la sala de juntas correctamente hablando )..**

 **Un grupo de amigas se encontraba en una muy feliz reuniopn de ´´negocios´´**

 **Jajajajajaja- la carcajada de la rubia se oia por todo el lugar**

 **-Basta¡jajaja –intento controlarse otra rubia que sostenía su estomago por la risa y la otra mano en su rostro por las lagrimas de la misma.- ya me ases reir y ya no puedo mas ajaja solo a ti se te ocurre semejante titular ..**

 **-si ya basta, tonta , ahora dinos que te hizo para que escribieras eso.. (intervino la pelinegra temperamental)**

 **-jajaja vamos me van a decir que no es gracioso ,además se lo merece por pesado y arrogante, - declaro la primer rubia mas tranquila- verán recuerdan la ultima cena de beneficiaencia ala que alfin acepte ir a presentarme…**

 **-como olvidarlo ..es como si fuera al la ultima que fui-**

 **Mina¡-diejo a coro- fue la ultima-**

 **Okok perdón—continua..**

 **Pues verán..**

 **Flashback**

 **La gala mas importante se llevaba acabo en Londres su famila había desidido realizar la subasta de caridad para niños sin hogar por lo tanto se revelo que esa noche si se cumplia la meta se revelaria el tesoro de la familia tsukino,..**

 **Por lo tanto había sido la alteración de todo los medios revistas y redes sociales …**

 **Encontrábamos a mitad de la noche después de una exquisita cena, la fam tsukino se allaba en la mesa principal por fin reunida con un miembro mas que por primera vez era visto entre ellos una rubia de ojos celestes como el cielo labios rojos carmesí,piel blanca y belleza delicada y esquisita.. entre ellos al centro ikuko y kenji tsukino, ala derecha haruka y a la izquierda lita los dos mayoers de la familia seguida de mina y serena las mellizas y el pequeño sammy.**

 **Claro que para la prensa serena era una desconocidad ya que ella nunca estaba con ellos puesto que tenia que resguardad su integridad, según kenji,**

 _En fin se encontraban en pleno baile hasta que kenji tomo la palabra._

 _-buenas noches.. hoy alfin logramos un gran avance por lo tanto tengo al fine el orgullo de prensentar el tesoro que todos buscan.._

 _En ese momento serena y haruka se pusieron depie las fotos nno se hicieron esperar puesto que asumieron que el tesoro se trataba de la pieza que llevaba ella en su cuello un cristal único en una gargantilla corte único .. esto ofendió demasiado a serena que se acercoa a su padre y arroncvo literarl la pieza de su cuello y se despidió.. casi llegaba ala salida cuandop alguien la detuvo- ppero que niña tan caprichosa debe ser y mal educada para aber tatado de esa forma una pieza asi- declaro el pelinegro-en fin debería sentirse alagada nocre ,digo con el echo de el lugar que tubo en la mesa y de que yo le dirija la palabra-_

 _Fue el colmo- Asi? Se nota que no sabe con quien habla shiedls compermiso arrogante…_

 _Y se fue._

 _Fin flash back.._

UUUUy lo odio que odioso-dijo serena una vez mas en la revista.-ojala notenga otra vez que topaarmelo … ni quien la responda el mensajito ese…

Sin saber la sorpresa que deparara esta aventura continuo su dia..


	4. Chapter 4

REVIWES : persdon me e tardo en actulizar por mis diablillos jejej pero sere mas constante jurado…

 **Kamisumi hirihoshi: estas muy cerca de lo especulado jejeje .. gracias ´por leerme**

 **Alondra chiba: prometo que es estos cap lo vas a idealizar**

 **Marian Ortiz : si los hare mas largos..**

 **Guest : si trabajare en ello ( autora sonríe con nervios jejeje)**

yssareyes48 : sipa si será jurado..

lospersonajes de salior moon no me pertenecen sino a naoko takeuchi

EL TESORO DE TSUKINO CAPITULO 4

Haruka tenoh corredor de autos mas famoso en el circuito se encontraba en una de las mejores pistas en Tokio para él, su carrera el comienzo era de lo mas prometedora los medios no espacularon mas alla de la razón el joven tenia un prometador futuro a si como su familia ya que el ser un tsukino ala vez asia gala de l propio apellido, recientemente había adquirido la escudería de darien shields security como nuevo patrocinador se había encargado de abrir la extensa carpeta de pistas prestigiadas sin duda su simple apellido era suficiente para ello pero el quería lograrlo por si mismo no por la fama de ese apellido del que estaba orgulloso calro..

 _En los palcos privados …_

Darien se encontraba observando su nueva adiquisision en las carreras y con complacencia miraba como el rubio estaba por ganar esta carrera , y sobretodo futuro ´´amigo´´ que según el lo acercase mas a el tan codiciado tesorito.

Estaba tan ensimado en sus pensamientos que molesto del sobresalto que unos alaridos lo irrumpieran en sus pensamientos

-aaayyy ..siii vamos asi ahhh…-grito histérica una rubia .

-MIInna… basta faltan unas 5vueltas ya me dejaras sorda-comento una segunda

Ignorandola siguió- vamos bomboncito tu puedes..

-ya mina mejor bajemos en lo que llegamos esto acba …

Iban saliendo de los palcos hasta que se percataron ambas de cierto pelinegro ,

-pero que niñas tan molestas,controlense ,-hizo una mueca de fastidio y se coloco los lentes de sol-

-ash mete en tus asuntos sr. Arrogante-gritaron ala vez las rubias

La segunda prosiguió.- Mina , sabes creo que la tal bunnymoon tiene razón este si que es todo un arrogante odioso,

El aludido solo soloto una gota de sudoren su frente por el comentario realmente lo había reconocido por ese tonto articulo?

Pero dispuesto a responder se giro asia ella no sin antes descubrir que una de ellas ela mina tsukina por lo cual tendría que morderse la lengua con ella pero la rubia descinocidad…

-que te pasa cabeza de chorlito deberías tener mas respeto,ya estas grandecita para esas acciones infantiles no?-enmarco una ceja ycon gesto de burla se retiro.

Las chispas se pudieron notar en el intercambio de miradas que habían tenido ese desafio que tuvieron no tubo un certero ganador pero sinduda la próxima seria ella la ganadora.

-Vamos nena, ya quiero ver a mi bonboncito –delcaro mina

-esta bien . contesto la otra

 _ **Podio de ganadores**_

La carrera había concluido y el ganador logioco haruka . los flash y preguntas no se hicieron esperar.

¿joven haruka,como se siente ahora con su nuevo patricinio'?¿que planes tiene?donde será su próxima competencia?todo tipo de preg. Le lanzaban al rubio cenizo hasta que de ´pronto sintió que tiraban de él ,ya sabia quien seria poir eso siempre con una sonrisa la recibiría.

-harikita , bombon felicidades,grito mina a sus espaldas ya era una costumbre asique solo sedejo querer.

-bueno,cariño felicidades de nuevo el primero no jeje

El simple mente guiño el ojo y contesto-como en todo gatita .

Una vez alejados de ese bullicio. Da rien se decidió a acercarse al trio de rubios pero antes de llegar vio como mina se iba al parecer por uno corredor de cabellos platinados y coleta tal vez su novio pensó darien para si.

Asi que sigui su avanze pero cuando iba llegar se dio cuenta que como su nuevo ´´amuigo´´ respondia coqueto a lo que una rubia surraba en su oído y el a lo que se molesto como el podía estar asiendo con ´´su ´´ ¿su? ¿su que? Si ni siquiera sabia el nombre de esa ojiazulceleste de rubios cabellos como el oro pie tersa y nívea labios carmesí¡pero que rayos le pasaba ante ese pensamiento otra vez ¿?'''

Al canzo a saludar lanzando una maldición a sus adentros por la confianza que se tenían aquellos rubios..

Mjmjj-carraspeo para interrumpir-bueno,creo que interumpi queeria felicitarte tehno –sonrio

_aha, claro yo nunca fallo y siempre complazco no es asi gatita,-volteo guiñando el ojo

La otroa solo sonrio en complicidad pues ya abian ideado molestarlo puesto que no era idiota sabia que era lo que shields quería de el y no se lo pondría fácil..

-asi es cariño siempre comp'laces-declaro de forma que so entdio con una doble intensión sensual por lo que darien se molesto mas sin entender la razón…- aun que sabes, no es correcto que digas esas cosas no es correcto menos delante del señor..mm.. perdón quie es usted? Lo olvide disculpe jejjeje.

No podía ser posible esta rubia sínica ase un momento o reconoció como darien el arrogante y ahora solo fingía demensia.. bien, haruka al notar esas miradas desidio cortar

-lo siento gatita debo dar una entrevista nos vemos en un momento si .-le dio un beso en la mejilla y se retiro..te dejo un momento con el

Darien simplemente bufo por la molestia . esta era su oportunidad al dejarlos solos ´para hacerla escarmetar nadie ignoraba a _darien shields de esa forma_

-Bien srtia. Esta de suerte no cre.-encarco una ceja y una sonrisa galnete-usted sabe quien soy pero no ade ser tan important para que su novio la prensente no es asi-(tochue , al ver la cara de la rubio creyo haber dado al tiro )

Por otro lado ella pensó_(novio)´´muy bien jugemos ´´ sonrio de forma provocativa

-si, tiene razón –guiño un ojo y siguió con esa sonrisa sensual- se lo prenguare cuando lo tenga,bien si esos es todo creo que me voy no sea que lo arrogante se pege…antes se acerco a darien demanera sensual a su oído para agregar –tal vez a la próxima me encuentra mas interesante. Y se giro y caminounos paso- tal ves diamante black si me alle mas interesante sr. shields

Por otro lado darien al oir esto la tensio de su cuerpo lo alarmo como esas simples palabras lo hicieron reaccionar asi decidió a poner en su lugar a la rubia pero antes al oir eso ultimo un balde de agua helada lo recorrió dando paso a una ira imensa…

Sin mas la alcanzo decido a reclamar por lo que la sostuvo en un brazo y rodeo su cintura pegándola a el.

-ma interesante que black es esto..- Acto seguido estampo sus labios con o de ella de forma posesiva agreciva demandante llena de esa ira que nosabi por que esas palabras de ella lo hiceron reacionar pero lo había llevado al paraíso al sentirlos suaves y dulces labios de ella.. de repente cayo en cuenta seguía besándola como rayos lo había echo si su plan era otro.. pero en ese momento se vio correspondido asique solto su brazo y su mano llego a su nuca en una caricia suave profundizando el beso ahora de forma pasional dulce feroz pero no por menos tierna..

Por otro lado ella camino en busca de mina que había corrido por un corredor platinado..pero sintió unos brazos deteniendo su avanze obligándola a gira y cuando -..

-oie pero que te pas.- sintió unos labios sobre ella de manera feroz reclamndo los de ella . feroz calidos dulces firmes y suaves a la vez .en eso estaba y empezop a corresponderle perdiendo su auto contro de forma instintiva había cerrado los ojos para su sorpresa cuando sintió aflojar ese agarre abio los ojos viendo lo mas inesperado darien shields la besaba y ella le correspondía…


	5. Chapter 5

EL TESORO DE TSUKINO Cap.5

 _Flashback cap anterior…_

 _Por otro lado darien al oir esto la tensio de su cuerpo lo alarmo como esas simples palabras lo hicieron reaccionar asi decidió a poner en su lugar a la rubia pero antes al oir eso ultimo un balde de agua helada lo recorrió dando paso a una ira imensa…_

 _Sin mas la alcanzo decido a reclamar por lo que la sostuvo en un brazo y rodeo su cintura pegándola a el._

 _-ma interesante que black es esto..- Acto seguido estampo sus labios con o de ella de forma posesiva agreciva demandante llena de esa ira que nosabi por que esas palabras de ella lo hiceron reacionar pero lo había llevado al paraíso al sentirlos suaves y dulces labios de ella.. de repente cayo en cuenta seguía besándola como rayos lo había echo si su plan era otro.. pero en ese momento se vio correspondido asique solto su brazo y su mano llego a su nuca en una caricia suave profundizando el beso ahora de forma pasional dulce feroz pero no por menos tierna.._

 _Por otro lado ella camino en busca de mina que había corrido por un corredor platinado..pero sintió unos brazos deteniendo su avanze obligándola a gira y cuando -.._

 _-oie pero que te pas.- sintió unos labios sobre ella de manera feroz reclamndo los de ella . feroz calidos dulces firmes y suaves a la vez .en eso estaba y empezop a corresponderle perdiendo su auto contro de forma instintiva había cerrado los ojos para su sorpresa cuando sintió aflojar ese agarre abio los ojos viendo lo mas inesperado darien shields la besaba y ella le correspondía…_

 **Capitulo 5 x..**

Ardiente, pasional llego de lujuria era ese beso tan intenso como el mar mismo perdidos ambos en los zafiro y celeste mar y cielo se perdieron convirtiéndose en una enorme intensidad de algo que ninguno podía entender aun ..

Hasta que de repente la realidad cayp como un balde de agua fría Darien shields la estaba besando y ella le correspondia por lo tanto comenzó a forcejar para que la soltase pero èl estab tan inmerso en esa pasión que no permitia tal corte asi que una idea se le cruzo en la mente comenzó a llevar su mano a la mejilla y se relajo y cuando el comenzó a aflojar el agarre ..

Se llevo una mano a la misma ya que ardia, por tremenda bofetada que ella le abia propinado ..

-imbecil¡ que rayos te cres-grito llena de una ira mas consigo misma por haber corrrespondido , al ver la sonrisa cinica de èl – ay te odio shields ,nunca te vuelvas a atrever o me conoceras.

Dicho esto se dio la vuelta para darle alcanze a mina ..

Sus ojos se abreiron a la par una vez pudo asumir lo que había echo si bien la idea original era poner a la rubia en su lugar su cuerpo tomo vida y se apodero de èl lanzándose a atacar sus labios una vez echo esto un volcán estallo dentro como lava hirviendo la pasión el deseo y la lujuria se apoder de su ser, provocando.

El problema como era eso posible su orgullo ,ego heridos tal vez pero la había fasinado asi que novia o no de tenoh ella seria suya…

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

El barullo de la ultima carrera había terminado ase ya rato por lo que solo quedaban algunos reporteros en busca de algo que hablar por lo que este dia seria de primicia para ellos aun que aun no lo supieran..

Despues de haberse ido la anónima rubia decidio dejarla en paz .``por hoy`` asique cunado se disponía a retirarse una ira ciega lo detuvo a lo lejos pudo observar como dos personas platicaban, reian, y se abrazaban con demasiada confianza para el gusto de èl , por lo que se dispuso a cortar con esa escena en el acto.

Maldiciendo internamente por la escena, se acerco el patinado tenia a la rubia de la cintra y ella sin molestarce.

Serena al ver que mina no aparecia se desidio por encontrar a haruka pero la suerte estuvo de su lado Diamante blackmoon se encontraba por ahí asi que con una entrevista pendiente que tenia con el platinado se acerco.

Y asi después de habe tragado el coraje con shields comenzó una platica muy amena con black .

Darien por su parte a tan solo unos paso-`` _pero que se cree,que ase con mi chica asi…..mi chica?_ , pero en que pensaba si ni su nombre sabia, pero no, primero seria de èl suya.. y cuando estuvo lu suficentemente cerca la tomo del brazo y la alo asia el .

-pero que rayos,-volte quien era el imbécil que la alaba DE esa manera y con que terecho y enseguida lo vio,-que rayos quiere ¡

Por otro lado black también la tomo de la mano..

-shields, amigo puedo saber pòr que la interrupción-declaro con ironia y molestia .-la dama esta conmigo no es asi Serena.

(serena,en ese momento la ira se esfuno asi que era ese su nombre serena , como era posible ella lo conocía black la conocía como eso no era aceptable.y su nombre tan hermoso como ella..)..

 **Saludos a todos se que me esto tardando no me maten aun pero ya que la pc nunca llego les dejo este pedaso de mi jajajajja quería hacerlo mas largo pero sigo en el ciber café y mi lloro ya se enojo jajaajaja asi que los dejo con esto hoy saludos y :**

 **Alejasmin kou si asi es jajaja del odio al amor un paso nojejej**

 **Alondra chiba ya vez que le atinas y los celos de darien pues lo ahere rabiar jjeje**

 **Kasumi shirohoshi . gracias por leer y espero que te mejores pronto..**

 **Mirian Ortiz saludos gracias por seguirme..**


	6. Chapter 6

El tesoro de tsukino

capitulo -

Darien por su parte a tan solo unos paso-`` _pero que se cree,que ase con mi chica asi…..mi chica?_ , pero en que pensaba si ni su nombre sabia, pero no, primero seria de èl suya.. y cuando estuvo lu suficentemente cerca la tomo del brazo y la alo asia el .

-pero que rayos,-volte quien era el imbécil que la alaba DE esa manera y con que terecho y enseguida lo vio,-que rayos quiere ¡

Por otro lado black también la tomo de la mano..

-shields, amigo puedo saber pòr que la interrupción-declaro con ironia y molestia .-la dama esta conmigo no es asi Serena.

(serena,en ese momento la ira se esfuno asi que era ese su nombre serena , como era posible ella lo conocía black la conocía como eso no era aceptable.y su nombre tan hermoso como ella..)..

capitulo 6...

se encontraba en medio de los dos hombres ambos le tomaban del brazo jalándola el uno al otro..

.-pero que te pasa shields,quien te cres.-dijo la rubia- diamante tienes razon los modales creo que no se los enseñaron verdad-afirmo bastante irritada por la interrumpcion a su trabajo ya que en ese momento se ayaban ambos en una entrevista llebada para la revista MOON.

-la dama viene conmigo,diamente-afirmo con autoridad darien desviando el tema principal ,por lo que la rubia enarco una ceja

-asi? desde cuando venia contigo.-arremetio serena

si vienes con migo-nuevamente la jalo olvidando a black ,hasta que lo vio de reojo-asi cierto amigo lo tuyo es robarme la compañia cierto,

por su parte ella se resistia al jaloneo por el que era sometida de parta de ambos.

-endiende shields la dama viene y esta conmigo ,pero que falta de respeto la tuya al interrumpir nuestra...cita..vaya- refuto con fastidio

otra vez ambos discutian ella quedando en medio como si el vencedor se fuera a quedar con ella como premio, por su compañia? peleaban_? ego? esos dos hombres que rayos les pasaba para tratarla asi , tan solo por dominar y conquistarla .

no eso serena tsukino era algo que jamas permitiria asique..

BASTA –grito-dios parecen niñosshields, que se cree para interrumpirme, idiota arrogante,- lo miro furiosa y despues volteo a black con gran autoridad- y tu ,...dios no crei que el gran empresario fuera a perder la compostura haciendo escenas, por ahora me debe esta cita asi que lo espero en el retiro en dos semanas asi que antes de caminar

disculpa? enarco la ceja nadie le daba ordenes el era dueño de su tiempo ..

dije dos semanas en el retiro sr. blackmoon- la mira que le dedico le dio a entender que se quedara callado asi que fue lo que hizo y asintio ..como crio regañado.

paso a ambos de largo y camino . una vez marchado la rubia, la atencion se centro en esos dos.

-vaya que tiene garras la fiera-dijo el platinado- me aguantare 2semanas y es

Darine se lleno de ira en ese momento, dios se estaba comportando como un celoso adolecente y tenia que controlarce,

-claro, tanto como los tsukino por algo es novia de uno no?-agrego sarcaticamente- vaya que diamante balckmoon mangoneado por una mujer jajaj

-idiota, desearias mi lugar no lo dudo, - sonrio para terminar con satisfaccion- ya la puedo sentir en mi cama ..

-imbecil ,no te atrevas a tocar a mi.. mi serena-realmente eso lo habia sacado de sus casillas ella era de el..

-tuya,ajajajaj,de donde sacas que es tuya shields,ella requeire un hombre de verdad..

-tuche,un hombre deverdad ,no dos imbeciles adolecente-irrumpio un tercero bastante molesto e irritado pues habia alcanzado a escuchar un poco de esa conversacion.. haruka

-tenoh, que? – ni cuenta de que diamente se allaba en el piso puesto que el rubio le habia propinado un buen derechaso dejandolo en el suelo con un hilo de sangre. .darien)

iimbeciles les queiro dejar en claro una cosa los quiero lejos de serena, BLACK_grito-no te le acerques y no tientes tu suerte, y usted la prox no sere amable-se acerco a el dandole un golpe en el estomago que le saco todo el aire. –no vuelvan aser esas escenas a mi herm.. gatita.

sin mas viendo a los reporteros aproximarse se retiro dandoles el granfistin por el cual habia ºestado todo el dia.. cosa que dariennoto y encuanto se recupero opto por abandonar el lugar .y dejar la atencion a diamante al fin y alcabo eso era lo que le gustaba..

por otro lado la rubia seria suya, de nadie mas y ya despues seria de black (por un momento ese pensamiento le causo cierto malestar a lo que opto por aludirlo al golpe)

mientras se enfrentaria a la tal bunny

-dios en que pensabas darien –se recrimino mentalmente


	7. Chapter 7

capitulo 7

departamento de los hermanos tsukino.

el dep. era un lugar donde los llevaban sus reuniones acabo indepentiende a las vidas que que llevaban, por lo que tres rubios se hallaban alegres celebrando el triunfo de su hermano haruka. ademas de planear su venganza a cierto azabache por la escenita y actos anteriores ya que si bien serena les habia contado todo habia omitido la parte del beso..besoss.

serena enajenada en su mundo se hallaba pero una voz la saco de ahi

-eh,que pasa, desde hace rato estas, como...mmm..distante deberias estar alegre no despues de tremenda ajusticiada que le diste a shields, o hermanito, -volteo a ver haruka que al entender el comentario volteo a ver a su gatitta la cual asintio.

-que tienes serena,estas molesta por ponerlos en su lugar en especial a ese Black o a tu preciado shields- levanto una ceja bastante divertido por la cara de su hermana sonrio de forma maliciosa-oh ya se deseguro y ya te cansaste que te espantaro los pretendientes.y por eso no has podidp dar tu pirmer beso .

esto hizo ruborizar a serena si bien ase tienpo atras le habian dado ese beso, lo que paso con darien horas atras si se catalogaba como primer beso oficial .. cosa que su hermano bien sabia pero igual la burlaba con eso.. y era cierto nHaruka le habia esapntado a una monton de idiotas desde la prepa hasta la universidad por tal motivo desconociendo el parentesco que tenian esos dos todos suponian que eran novios. cosas que realmente ambos les desagradaba por los meros comentarion...

pero ella queria recordar lo sucedido hace poco...

flashbcak

-si, tiene razón –guiño un ojo y siguió con esa sonrisa sensual- se lo prenguare cuando lo tenga,bien si esos es todo creo que me voy no sea que lo arrogante se pege…antes se acerco a darien demanera sensual a su oído para agregar –tal vez a la próxima me encuentra mas interesante. Y se giro y caminounos paso- tal ves diamante black si me alle mas interesante sr. shields

Por otro lado darien al oir esto la tensio de su cuerpo lo alarmo como esas simples palabras lo hicieron reaccionar asi decidió a poner en su lugar a la rubia pero antes al oir eso ultimo un balde de agua helada lo recorrió dando paso a una ira imensa…

Sin mas la alcanzo decido a reclamar por lo que la sostuvo en un brazo y rodeo su cintura pegándola a el.

-ma interesante que black es esto..- Acto seguido estampo sus labios con o de ella de forma posesiva agreciva demandante llena de esa ira que nosabi por que esas palabras de ella lo hiceron reacionar pero lo había llevado al paraíso al sentirlos suaves y dulces labios de ella.. de repente cayo en cuenta seguía besándola como rayos lo había echo si su plan era otro.. pero en ese momento se vio correspondido asique solto su brazo y su mano llego a su nuca en una caricia suave profundizando el beso ahora de forma pasional dulce feroz pero no por menos tierna..

Por otro lado ella camino en busca de mina que había corrido por un corredor platinado..pero sintió unos brazos deteniendo su avanze obligándola a gira y cuando -..

-oie pero que te pas.- sintió unos labios sobre ella de manera feroz reclamndo los de ella . feroz calidos dulces firmes y suaves a la vez .en eso estaba y empezop a corresponderle perdiendo su auto contro de forma instintiva había cerrado los ojos para su sorpresa cuando sintió aflojar ese agarre abio los ojos viendo lo mas inesperado darien shields la besaba y ella le correspondía…

fin flasback

-gatita, que tienes, serena, -pasaba su mano frente a su rostro hasta que llamano al fin su atencion..-haruka

-dios serena estas bien parece que tienes fiebre-, quien te beso ooooo –gtrio mina- dios entonces si.. verdad que quien diamente o shields...- ala reaccion de sserena mina se alarmo nada se le escapaba a la diosa del amor- wuuuua fue el dios griego shields aaaaaaa-

queeee .-un grito furioso se oio –es verdad lo mato ahora si lo mato...-declaru haru

-haruka ya espera ni creas que no lo puse en sulugar que te pasa pareces mas que mi hermano un novio –funciono para distraer al rubio y asi serena pudo respirar...

bueno al fin y alcabo ellos piensan eso que tu y yo somos-wuak hizo cara de asco- sere

-novios haruka- bien pues ya se nuestra trampa sera en el baile del retiro y ya creo tener una idea...

la noche paso entre risas planes vengativos y las travesuras de los hermanos tsukino... listos para la relevelacion de año,,,,,..

reviews

disculpen la demora ando con problems de salud jejeje y la gripe jajajaja saludos otro pedazo de mi ...

alondra chiba : si ya vez son manitos.. pero atras de el primer beso de sere ay una sopresa...

alejasmin kou; gracias si pero te promento que el si es de nuestro amado seya...

kasumi shirohoshi espero estes mejor chica me muero por la contunacin de genesis y pintando un destino jejejejej


	8. Chapter 8

El tesoro de tsukino .. los personaje no me pertenece sino a naok0 Takeuchi. Gracias … por sailor moon …

Advertencia.. contiene algo de lemo.. es la primera vez que lo hago y escribo espero que les guste.

CAPITULO 8

TOKIO, JAPON

Restaurante silver-moon el restaurante mas prestigiado de Tokio una castaña realizaba la supervisión y elaboración de los alimentos la atención de los clientes y por supuesto la de los platillos coda que caracterizaba el restaurant por su presentación.

Llegada la noche el personal se había retirado bajo una ultima escrutada para confirmar que todo quedara en orden makoto tsukino mejor dicho lita cerraba el restaurante, apunto de dar la vuelta cuando sin esperar alguien la atrapaba por la cintura, a esto no le molestaba ya que sabia y reconocía a la perfección de quien se trataba lanzando un suspiro la joven se volteo para corresponder el demandante beso que la aguardaba… prometiendo una noche especial.

-hola mi bella dama,-galnte saludo el de cabello de ojos zafiro.. abrazadandola sin esperar respuesta el joven acaricio su cuello con la nariz estremeciendo a la castaña.

-zafiro –suspiro gimiendo por la sensación causada, y al mismo tiempo sorprendida correspondió el abrazo, ya que su tierno zafiro naturalmente era eso tierno,dulce y romantico. Pero atrevido como lo estaba asiendo ahora ..mientras su sorpresa no acababa él deslizo sus manos debajo de su blusa intruduciendolas acariciando suavemente…

-lita, necesito decirte algo quieres que vayamos a mi apartamento ,-detuvo su caricia para ver que sus ojos estaban al borde de la pasión, seduciéndola siguió con un roce en sus labios y hablo- vamos a mi auto cariño..

En el camino zafiro no de su seducción algo extraño al parecer de lita ya que ella lo conocía al menos lo suficiente para saber que su zafiro no la seduciría de esa forma proponiéndose así descubrí que le sucedía por lo tanto al llegar al apartamento….

-zafiro amor ,te paso algo,. –preguntó.

El no le dio oportunidad ya que nuevamente la beso de forma apasionada impidiendo que ella hablara perdiéndose ambos en el placer que sentían el beso sus hombros y cuello hasta el lóbulo de su oreja zurrando palabras de amor acariciando por todo su cuerpo sintiendo cada parte de su cuerpo y ella entregándose a el por primera vez.

Intentado recuperar la conciencian ella hablo

Zafiro amor , te amo se ..se que te pasa algo-dijo jadeante intentando recomponer la respiración..

Pero al parecer él la ignoro por que sigio insistiendo a besarla y contra todo lo que se pudiee el esperar ella lo empujo , molesta por primera vez.

Ya que sentía que él no tenia la confianza para hablar – bien ,sino vas a decirme eso importante y solo quería seducirme me voy.- dijo dolida y al dar el primer paso a la puerta se detuvo y cabizbaja dijo-de.. de verdad te amo zafiro pero creo ..que tu .no –silencio- sino confias en mi. Tal vez es mejor no vernos en unos días…

Apunto de reanudar su marcha dando el primer paso sintió nuevamente los brazos de su amor rodearla y pegar su rostro en la espalda sintiendo una humedad volteo y lo miro derrepente el callo de rodillas sin soltarla y sollozo aferrado a ella como un pequeño ….

-lita, lita per..lita perdóname.. –sollozaba el joven ,lita sin comprender tomo la misma posición que él y enarco su rostro conmovida ..

-amor pero no te pongas asi discúlpame..

-no no yo me enamore de ti ,no digas que no te amo..lita perdóname no te merezco –dijo el atormentandose joven por el secreto detrás de esa palabras…

Lita a su vez lo pudo ver pero no quiso indagar mas por hoy….

-zaf, amor perdona mi impaciencia pero que te pasa amor… siempre estare para ti … dijo ella maternal..

-lita –se calmo y la miro a los ojos sintiéndose peor por ese secreto terrible pero que podía aser se había enamorado de lita de la joven fuerte, delicada tierna y dulce y noble lita.

\- lita te amo tanto, tengo tanto miedo de perderte amo todo de ti…

\- zafiro que. Porque dices eso ..no me perderas amor, sabes que aun y que llevamos poco juntos te amo . a ti mi dulce y tierno zafiro….

Besando sus labios dulces tiernamente llevando su mano a acariciar la mejilla del joven y la otra a erradar entre sus cabellos oscuros.

Separándose lentamente pero sin dejar de rozar sus labios..

Lita te amo, que date conmigo a mi lado por favor no te merezco pero te amo ..- mas que petición por la pasión se escucho como suplica..

-siempre mi amado zafiro..

Poco a poco los besos se profundizaron mas, encendiendo la pasion en ambos , ahí de rodillas se dejaron ir hacia atrás dejando alita sobre él acariciando deliciosamente su espalda hasta llegar al borde de la blusa para sacarla y ella por su parte empezó por desabotonar la camisa negra de el.. acariciando su peso .. ambos suspirando y giemendo ante las por primera caricaias y sensaciones desconocidad de ambos.. el comenzó a besar su cuellao mandiubula y lamio.. el pulso . arrancando suspiro ..llevando sus besos al sur al valle de sus senos.. sobre el encaje del sosten.. lita contuvo la respiración.. al sentir el tacto de sus labios y manos .. en esa parte ..

Seguido de eso ella sintió la necesidad de sentirlo igual por lo que dejándose llevar ella beso y acarico sus costados en un toque tan suave—

-lita…te amo—jadeo el joven quien no resistiendo la levanto en brazos dirijiendose a la habitación…

Solo con un conjunto de encaje que volvió loco al joven ..la dejo en la cama suavente y observo a la ninfa y etera imagen de su novia. Con los ojos oscurecidos de deseo por él ..dejandolo sin respiración.. regreso con ella una vez desecho de sus pantalones ambos en igualdad de condiciones el se posiciono encima retomando su tarea de seducción..

Besando fieramente a la chica, mientras sus manos viajaron al sur acariciando entre sus muslos.. el al fin llego al centro de placar de ella.

-zafiro-gimio lita bombardeada por el placer que le infundia las suaves manos de él

-za zafiro ah.. gemia lita –tenecesito …

Arrasada por el primer orgamos que el joven provoco una vez retirados el sosten y ciasorendose y deleitandoce

-lita eres hermosa amor… dijo el entre jadeos..

Gracias amor dijo el… pues sabia que su amor le deba el mas grande tesoro siendo el primer hombre

Zafiro, por favor..suplico la joven..

Ya casi amor…con la respiración agitada..

Arqueandose a el una segunda ola de placer la invadió…confirmando al joven que su mujer estaba lista para recibirlo por primera vez..

Lentamente se posiciono entre sus piernas y sientio como ella se tensaba por lo que la beso y susurro

-lita amor te amo sere cuidadoso amor… ella solo asintió..

Poco a poco fue entrando en ella lento para no lastimarla resistiendo el impulso por no entrar de un golpe. topandoce con la prueba de su pureza Empujando hasta entrar.. veindo su dolor espero a que se acotumbrara y una vez que se relajo comenzó con un vaiben ..

-lita amor abre lo ojos.. dijo quiero verte ..

Zafiro.. gimio ella eredando por inercia sus piernas a las caderas de el asi asta que ambos legaron a la cúspide de su placer gritando sus nombres…

Zafiro

Lita

Rato desúes de haberse entregado se allaban recostado el en los pechos de ella y ella sosteniendo y acariciándolo..

-lita casate conmigo..

Eee¡¿

Volteo a verla – si amor no resisto casemonos hablare con tu familia ya no quiero vivir sin ti..

Amor si .. se lleno de dicha…

Después de habla se entregaro a la pasión una vez mas celebrando y ella cayo rendida .. mientras el la admiraba..

Se atormentaba por el terrible secreto pero primero lita seria su esposa y luego le diría la verdad pero antes le demostraría que su amor era real…

Que se secreto será el de zaf… les prometo en el prox lo descubrirán.. chao abrazos..


	9. Chapter 9 travesura de mina y la furia d

CAPITULO 9 -

ACLARO: Los personajes no me pertenecen aun que la historia si y lo hago con deleite.. =)

disculpen por tardar en actualizar , les agradesco a quienes me an tenido la paciencia para seguir mi historia.. mañana cumple mi nena por lo espero como regalo darle otro cap pues le gusta simular que escribe jejejejej en un libre que le di y me ase compañia caa que escribo.. en mi diario de historias..º...ya no les aburro con mi drama jajajaja.. a qui esta el sig cap...

un par de dias faltaban para la publicacion de la nueva edicion de la revista MOON, por lo que por culpa de cierto azabache Serena tenia un espacion pendiente que llenar por lo que ahora bunny (serena) se allaba echando chispas de la rabia , _de no haber sido por ese idiota_ se decia una y otra vez,

ay maldito lo odio, .. se dijo soltando un bufido de molestia, 1por el beso que se habian dado,2el alboroto que se formo cuestion por la que ahora la presnsa se delitaba sino con una imajen de ella si de los tres hombre discutiendo por ella _la desconocida rubia_ decian algunos diarios, si ¡ la habian echo alo grande **con titulos asi: choque por amor en el circuito ,** pero de testosterona de los empresarios Darien shields Diamente blackmoon y el piloto ganador haruka tenoh tsukino... por _la rubia desconcida_ **novia del piloto.** se dieron contodo...

y un mil articulos que a enfurecieron... indignacion rabia coraje y asco ``dios como`` haruka era su hermano claro ellos no lo sabian pero ``iukk``` asi que buscaria **VENGANZA**..

POR LO DEMAS ..en este momento Diamnte no podria ser su flanco pues se negaia a su entrevista que tenian pendiente, asi que ahi se encontraba llamando desesperadamente a cada uno de sus reporteros... y simple NADA ... supiro no le quedaba de otra venderia su alma al diablo por lo saig llamada...

o dos opciones

Escribir la reservada venganza contra diamente por el teatrito de black haruka y darien

o el retiro de la familia proximo y todo lo que llevaba el baile y etc.

que deberia hacer entonces...

SIMPLE TENDRIA QUE HACER LA LLAMADA...

 _``haruka me va matar de seguro pero , ..dudo.. y antes de arrepentirse presion el boto de marcacionnn._

-hola. como cres, que que suspiro si escribo de èl ..silencio...ajam segura ..silencio..espero que no me mate nos mate çMina ...ok vale gracias adios... y colgo

y ahora que... se dijo retomando su computadora...

con una idea (pre-autorizada por Mina) comenzo a escribir y editar las fotografias,que usari de su rubio hermano para la bomba que que se avecinaba el dia de la edicion de la revista solo esperaba que el asesnato a su parte no fuera tan brutal... por ser la hermanita consentida de haruka...

 _ **Dias despues...**_ Rei, mina,amy y serena se allaba refugiadas a la vista publica de una cafeteria , altamente nerviosas pues el celular de ambas rubias no dejaba de sonar desde que la revista se publicase con mensajes de su muy segura muerte,replesalias y Venganza de part de haruka quei estaba mas que furioso por la publicacion echa.. por lo tanto no les habia quedado otra opcion a escapar de sus oficinas,,para postegar sus muertes..

 _ **la bomba**_ habia estallado esa mañana a las 7 am una vez salida al publico la revista moon con el articulo principal..

 _ **Destellos en las carreras..Haruka tsukino piloto prodigio vs Darien shields empresario y patrocinador reciente de su carroceria**_

 _el articulo era lo que al parecer haruka habia tomado una curva que penso no sabia si estrellarce de indignacion y sorpresa,,, (ya que mina en algun momento habia cambiado los articulos)_

 _^^ hoy sabemos que el mundo de las carreras,se ha formado y descubierto este año de corredores increibles,uno en especial Haruka tenoh .. Pero vaya sorpresa que en el año no se vio con dama alguna nos sorprendi con su especial seleccion..._

 _hasta que... En nuestra ultima presentacion donde se le vio con una hermosa y gransiosa rubia ademas de su hermanita...vaya tenoh.. si es especial en fin.._

 _podemos contar que tiene un gran contro en su..``equipo`` lo mas especial de sus compañias, la mas bella .. pues si que nos sorprendio_

 _pero fuel el gran choque,dilema , alborto que armo su reciente patrocinados el empresario_ _ **Darien sahields**_ _que no solo intenta adentrarce en sus carreras sino en su ``carrera`` sino tambien por la que parce ser la novia, amiga? que sera esa chica...y de donde salio.. ya que elproblema estallo cuando el empresario beso a la joven causando los celos del corredor... tal vz empezamos a ver un triangulo amoroso , pero no desanimes haruka , Nosotros te apoyamos ;)_

y asi seguia el articulo con contenido picaro y dobles intenciones ..que seguro haruka escupia su alimentos por la sorpresa indignate , como diablos se les habia ocurrido tal locura..

la palabra vengazay matar aesas rubias locas en espiacal a esa ... mina que descarda firmo

 _atte.._

 _la gran diosa del amor sailor v_

 _ **en la cafetria...**_

las chicas se resignaro despues de una charla que les hizo recordar que en dos semanas era la reunion y ahi si tendria que temer pues no podria ocultarse de haruka,,

por lo que terminaro su desayuno... con una ultiama pregunta de rei

-sere, y que te dijo kenji cuando leeyo –(si kenji leeia como buen padre las locuras de sus hijas)-digo seguro le dio un paro

-no rei , solo se estallo a carcajadas diciendo que nos cuidaramos de haru y que nos veia en dos semanas...-suspiro asi era su padre nunca se enojaba con ella solo una vez y tubo una gran y destrzada consecuencia con la que tendria que cargar todavia ...

si rei-hablo mina-al menos padre lo tomo de mayor humor que harukita..el hombre de negocios duro se hace aun lado cunado se trata de sus hijitas...jejej bueno mas vale pedir perdon a que nos ahoge el rio...

mina no es asi-dijo amy p-pedri perdon que permiso...

bueno es lo mismo..-comtesto mina

asi la tarde se paso escondidas de haruka y celebrando la exitosa edicion...

 **contestando reviwes**

 **alejasminkou: si gracias me emocione heheeh**

 **kamisumi shirohoshi: no no esque trae un peso encima oscuro secreto de su relacion con lita ... en el 2cap diamente insuo algo...importante..**

 **jasmin: te prometo mas picardi...a**

 **alondra chiba: pues si de echo... en este fue haru enc el otro veremos la reaccion de darien...**

 **gracias por leerme y su paciencia...**


	10. Chapter 10

hola de nuevo moonie, disculpen la demora no e podido actualizar pero intentare que este capítulo sea mas largo...

capitulo 10 recuerdo...

después de un rato de terminar su cafe serena procedio a contar lo sucedió en la pista ,el correo,el altercado, y el Beso que dejo muy boquiabiertas a las chicas.

que si bien sabia la historia no paraba de asombrarse by enojar por no haber presenciado en primer fila(Mina) claro lo que ella misma ,serena habia echo ruborizándose hasta que la sacaron de sus pensamientos...

-mina;suspiro-ya estas de mal pensada verdad que has exho minako reclano rei

-vaya serena estas segura de lo que aras digo pies lo que paso fue intenso además- amy vio a mina-tu donde estabas para no haber vistolo que paso...

claro que mina estab que le sangraba la nariz y el color de su cara lo decia todo.. esa rubia se habia portado mal ..

-ay Amy mina toene fiebre pero por calentona quien sabe que habra echo..dijo una exasperada Rei

Mientras serena seguia en sus pensamientos y esque Amy tenia razon lo pasado era muy intenso porque el extraño extasis la llevo a recprdar a Darien tomando sus labios con posesion su tacto todo,.. y lps celos ? habrían sido esos.. mas aun se semtia rara por lo que diamante la abrazo se sintio segura y la fortaleza de el era una atracción realmente que la sacaba de balance... ambos jóvenes ..pero cual sentimiento seria mas intenso ..

mientras serena recordaba lo que sintio cuando de adolescente logro escapr de la segurida que su padre la obligo a llevar .asta ese dia donde por haber ido al mall a comprar su manga de sailor moon de regreso habia chocado con un jovende intensa mirada azul como la noche .. Endimion era su nombre quien en compensación por arruinar su historieta le invito un helado ,pasando una tarde maravillosa que terminaria con la pequeña mentira de ella llamandose serenity y un primer beso.. que fue interremupidp por los guarda espalda que asu vez provocó que su padre la emviase lejos pero antes habia logrado darle la nota de verlo al dia siguiente ignorando que ninca mas se verian ni mañana ni a la actualidad...

trayenda consigo devevuelta las chicas le llamaro ..-ay serena que tienes estas muy rara...

nerviosa rio -jajaja ay nada perdón ...

continuo su dias normalmente pensando en lo que aria a continúa cion...

...,xxxxxxxxxxx...

Darien se hallaba indignado y furioso las llamadas de la prensa no acababan de eso culpaba a bunny y sailor v pro su atrevido y mal intenciónado articulo...sin embargo...

Dias antes...

se hallabam en la sala de juntas renovamdo contratos y revisando la adminstracion con sus spcips y amigo ..

Andrwe,siocye,jedaith malachite y netfly.. solo ellos se dedicaban ya que daroen vivia en su mindo de rubips cabellos y laboos carmin cosa que tenia loco a darien yaque creyendo por tener una empresa de seguridad seria facil dar con ella pero nada ni su sombra aprovechando sus amigos la aparentemente distracción de su amigo comenzaron a bromear- darien el ingreso de este año es mejor creo qie seria..- no terminó ya que darien lo interrumpio

\- si loque

-daroen no me escuchaste también ay que renovar los uniformes del personal activo-

si esta bien-otro suspiro

dar ay que recisar la contabilidad y ver a quien se les renueva el contratodijo andrwe.

los 5 al ver a su amigo en las nubes aprovecharon,,, -ademas nos subes el suedo-soloasintio

aja y vestrinos de rosa verdad -aja fue la respuesta para otro

Dar y si cerramo la empresa y nos teñimls de rubios..-soltaron la carcajadas cosa que alfin logro sacar a darien de su sueño .

-ah ?que pasa-dudo

todo negaron con la cabeza riendo ..causando la mal cara de darien..

nada amigo solo que nos aumentast el salario y vestiste de rosa a los empleados y nos teñiremos de rubias.. jajaja para que nos agas caso jahaha asi y nos vas a llevat al bar..

una gota de sudor recorrio la frente de darien ya qie si la pena de no ponerles atencion su cartera recibiria un buen golpe ya si bien no por dinero sino por como sr tornaman las cosas ... pero su mente soll podia pensar en serena ... quien era esa chica, en sus planes para desquitar el mal trago con la revista moon y que rayos era lo que le causaba este sentimiento familir que solo sintio con una joven en su adolecencia aquella que nunca llego a la cita ..Serenity...

sip loce jeje lo e echo pero muy pronto sabremos el secreto detras del tesoro y mas los secretos que zafiro y are enojar a darien jeje no me maten saludos... a lectores aninimos..


	11. Chapter 11

hola de nuevo..espero le aya gustado el anterior cap ya comenzando ña recta que descubriremos los ocultos secreto s de los tsukino y pss espero les guste ya que si bien trato de profundizar la historia para darme a entender ..vale

capítulo 11 preparación.. viaje casa

despues de una noche en el bar la cual fue amena para darien ya que realmente estaba con la expectativa de la reunion de los tsukino ya que bunny habia respondido a su anterior correo ...pero...

al dia siguientela satisfacción que tenia se esfumo al ver la edición de ña revista moon ...

como se atrevia a insinuar tales cosas sintiose indignado con que derecho se creia esa sailor v..y bunny que diablos ? pasaba primero el correo "de paz" para la entrevista y ahora esto..no esto se las cobraria...

por otro lado Diamante realmente estaba complacido con el echo de que la srtia. Serena le hubiese invitado a dicha reunion solo significado de que era afin de ellos y eso le convenia.. mas tenerla de su lado,pero a la vez el resplandor de la joven lo habia cautivado por lo que se dijo que la queria para el como mujer claro que sacaria provecho de la posición que tubiese en la fam tsukino lo mejor era que su pequeño hermano Zafiro le había comunicado la GRAN noticia de su compromiso con lita ,el cual era algo conveniente, lo que le extraño fue su expresión pero ? acaso seria posible que se enamorara de verdad .. que mas daba si la felicidad de su hermano era buena señal y sacari beneficio de ello asi que de acuerdo ..

todo de acuerdo al plan (hasta ahora)...solo se preguntaba en el mayor de lps casos que pasaria cuando en in momento se descubre que el casual encuentro de lita y zafiro no era mas que el plan para dar con el tesoro.. sabiendo que lita tsukino era una buena chica pero haciend9 gala de su apellido era fuerte y zafiro era noble .. entonces tal vez seria velar por la felicidad de su hermano y dejar de lado ...

...

habian pasado dias desd que serena y mina no sabian de Haruka ellas en realidad no tenían intención de enfrentarlo, sabian lo que les esperaba "" nada coml estar en familia "penso serena pues sabia que aunque la mera reunión era familiar habria agregados este año por lo que la venganza de haru seria vergonzosa .. todo en familia dijo sarcástica ..

las bromas entre ellos deporsi eran pesadas por no decir humillación pero que importaba no? se pregunto al fin de cuentas todo en familia se repitió -suspiro y una pequeña sonrisa se asomo de sus labios junto con la resignación pues mañana salia el vuelo a Osaka .. de vuelta a casa ... se dijo.. ademas tenia que plantearse Diamante que aria .. y Darien seguro le reservaeia alguna sorpresa a bunny osea a ella misma.. que complicaciones se dijo..pero ya tenia un plan...

las chicas Rei Amy Mina se reunieron para preparar sus maletas todas ansiosas ya que era tiempo de volver a casa ... reencontrarse con el pasado de cada una rei y nostálgica pues recordaba ...su fallido amor.. con Nicolás kumada en preparatoria.. ya que era su compañero en el templo de su abuelo pero al descubrir que era de una familia adinerada se habian peleado y la inmadurez lastimado asi que Rei optó por seguir a serena y mina en su aventura de ña revista hasta ahora convirtiéndose el la gran mujer de negocios exitosa ... .. suspiro y cerro su maleta

Amy siempre preparada ya habia acabado su deber y pensaba en lo que hallaría de regreso a japon . ..

mina era todo un caos por eso la excusa de quedarse jintas ya que nunca se levantaba tempra l y la ansiedad de que mañana veria a haruka era aterrador vaya un vuelo laaaargo ...

lita y zafiro se allaban preparando sus maletas en casa de cada un lita era la mas emocionada inosente a lo que habia detras de su relacion ,y ahora era alfin la reunión donde estaría su amor zafiro ... mientras el era un mar de nervios ya que solo faltaba de conocer a haruka y mina los hermanos que supuestamente faltaban además de los nervios de que su hermano mayor fuera a ir y cometer alguna indiscreción bueno ..y ahora haruka tsukino era otro gran reto ya que sabia que el era sobrepotector con sus hermanas y aun una cosa era llevarse bien con sammy y el y la madre de ñita pero los rubios hermanos eran cosa diferentes.. claro por lita lo hariia y se enfrentaria a lo necesario para demostrar que la ama .. lo unoco que empañaba su felicidad era su oscura verdad esperaba tener el tiempo para hacerle ver que la amaba y ella le perdonara tal mentira de como se habian conocido...

flash back

hermano no espty seguro, creo que no deberia dijo zafiro

vamos zafiro solo sera que la seduscas y ya sacas la información que necesitamos y la votas. dijo diamante

suspiro- noce que diria..

nuestro padre haria e hozo lo necesario lo sabes y nunca dio con ello ahora ve donde lota tsukino hermano esto es importante .. para nuestra familia...

si hermano nuestro padre nos encargado esto y lo haremos.. dijo un no muy convencido zafiro... dias despues .. el joven había planeado asercarce a lota pero no esperl que ella derramase cafe en él y de ahi.. solo.. de algun modo se habia enamorado de ella..

fin flash back

lita ..susurro no quiero perdert dijo zafiro aflijido viendo el retrato de su prometida ...

diamante del otro lado de la puerta ño habia oido y tomando la desion entró.. hermano. zafiro volteo

que sucede .hermano.. dijo..

se que t as enamorado y por eso quiero decirt que basta yo me encargó de ahora en delante . vale - sonrioo..

que dices dijo un sorprendido zafiro.. si su hermano siempre cuidando de el ... gracias ..

y no te preocupes yo cuidRe que nunca sepa ... .. y salio...

es mejor asi... dijo diam afuera del cuarto...

Darien y andrwe hablaban de algo que habian descubierto y lo inquetante de saber que kenjin tsukibo les llamase a verles ahi en la reunion las que darien fuera invitado asi que para que llegara el dia de mañana viajaria con los hermanos tsukino...

los padres de darien fueron amigos de los tsukino pero ellos murieron en un accidente y no lps recordab del todo por eso no afianzo su amistad con lps tsukino, en fin se hallaban ambos jóvenes hablamdo de lo que paso con su investigación ...

sabes hermano dijo drwe lo qie no me cuadra es que tiene bunny con toda liberta t invita a esa reunion ahi debe haber mas..que relacion habra con ella y lps tsukino...

nolo se drwe pero en este momento me interés es este documento que trai jedIt... cosa aque acabado de entrar al departamento el tercero.

andrwe los tomo ...

dices que estab en archivos muerto de cuando mos padres llevaban la empres.. esto es extraño ..

noce darien -solo que en contabilidad allaron pagos con la misma fecha parece de servicio de custodia o algo pero ..-se quedo pensando-puede que por mucho tiempo yaque son cantidades grandes..

el problema real -intervino jedaith -es que añ buscar los contratos relaciones con tsukino nada -observo su wiski- aunque...

que? dijo darien y andrwe.

pues hay algo raro en tre todo el papekeo ay ina inconsistencia de de uno que habla de una niña y un insidente y las fechas coninsiden solo que el apellido es moon no tsukino eso es extraño...

lps tres se miraron pensando la situacion Darien penso el apellido era familiar pero de donde hasta que la sorpresa le llego abroo los ojos..ya se...!

tal vez seria coincidencia pero si mina tsukino es la dichosa sailor v la revista es MOON ,no?entonces sera qie bunny fuera un apodo y moon el apellido digo nadie sabe quien es..-dijo daroen

-no lo se podria ser coincidencia habra que investigar dijo jedaith

-aunque si atas cabos ,no no sera que la razon de qie te alla invitado con esa libertad ademas mina tsukino siempre anda con ami mizuno y rei ino pero nadie sabe quien es la otra chica al menos esa fue la investigación que me dieron cuando se hizo como es posible dijo andrwe..

coml coml es ell-callendo en cue ta de la posible pero "" podra ser ella serena .sera que eres bunny no es posible tanta casualidad " penso darien..

adar porque tan penstivo el asunto es que ni el fotografo fue descubierto por haruka y lo dejamos de intentár por k se ñe planto frente y lo amenazaron pense que lo haboas leído

bueno bueno jedaith entre que el señor dsrien anda de nubes estos dias ..dijo burlon andrwe ..

cosa que le provoco rubor... al joven y una leve tension en el cuerpo cosa qie causo las carcajadas de sus amigos al ver su reacción.

despues de un rato se retiraron jedaith y andrwe pues el último tenia que viakar con darien de improvisación no muy convencido pero una buema excusa para ver a su hermana.. ya darien habia tenido que pensar en su plan para desenmascarar a l tal bunny .. y tal vez .. si su sospecha era cierta vaya que la venganza seria sublime .. para el almenos...

ala mañana siguiente las chicas solo esperaban a serena que se habia retrasado como siempre asta que a punto de abordar un sorpresa le llego...

ay losiento chicas.. -resoplo - el trafico fue horrible...

pero un voz la saco ..

vaya cabeza de chorlito que impuntual eres...

esa voz arrogante y odiosa solo atino a decir..

tu... ay - finjio molestia ya que sabia que estsri y su plan no podria fallar... .. - ash .. y sigio su camino al interios de ña nave donde no espero y vio su oportunidad.. haruka ya se allaba ahi,. melosa se acerco a el .. cariño que bueno que podamos viajar jintos se acerco a su oido aparentando sensualidad -sigeme la corrie te por favor..

a lo que complice dijo -claro gatita.. cuando quieras...

a lo muy cercano para su gusto darien enpuño su manos y solo una manl de su amigo lo detubo para no hace una tonteria...

resoplo y sigui con la mirada como esos dos seguí an su juego... esto seria un laasrgo viaje..

por otro lado rei mina y amy ... disfrutaban el show y mas la vista del castaño acompaña te de darien. si este sería un viaje largo


	12. Chapter 12

hola gracias por leerme aun pido mil disculpas algunos errores de ortografía se deben a que uso la versión movil de word jeje esta servidora se complace al saberse que les gusta mi primer fic . gracias por la paciencia ...

EL TESORO DE TSUKINO

Capítulo 12 el vuelo...revelación

si bien el avión era amplio, la remodelación echa para la comodidad de la familia, por lo que momentos antes del despegue serena fue a atacada por su miedo añ vuelo y decidió ir a beber algo a la parte trasera que estaba cubierta por una cortina, el asunto fue que a su regreso se allaba su asiento ocupado por el joven Andrwe que habia comenzado una interesante platica (a propósito) con Haruka y asi solo tenia de dos el asiento de frente cerca de la salida de emergencia cosas que odiaba o aun lado de Darien arrogante shielsd... resignada.. vacilo pero el capitán hablo...

-ya es hora de despeguar tome asiento srtia. serena...

-serena toma asiento ppr favor -dijo haruka dijo firme

dispuesta a protestar iba ella pero la mirada que haruka le dio no le dio otra opción que sentarse a lado de Darien*por supuesto el complacido perl aparentemente indiferente para disimular *

otra voz intervino demasiado ansiosa y divertida por el rostro de su hermano.

-vamos serena ya sabemos que odias volar pero creo que lo disfrutaras en esta ocasion -agrego picara- quizás con el joven no te aburras..-guiño su ojo.

"vaya con esta hermana para que quiero enemigos" penso serena...con ojos clavados en mina...

-gatita ya toma asiento- dijo haruka muy serio cosa que todos menos dos conocian realmente estaba molesto,clavando ña vista a mina quien sudo de nervios cosa que solo alzó las manos a modo de rendición para aplacar los celos de su sobre protector hermano mayor..

sin mas serena se acerco a donde Darien .. bufando..

-pero con esto pago mi deuda haruka,(el solo asintió) bien,shields me da permiso de pasar por favor..dijo ella forzando su sonrisa...

-ah-enarco una ceja-hola adelante-*pero que idiota eres darien shielsd es lo unico qie se te ocurre * pensó .. el problema fue que al momento de ella pasar rozaron levemente provocando ciertas cpsas en ambos.. pero serena no cairia se decia a si misma mientras el se habia pérdido en el aroma a rosas y fresas, aroma que lo invadio pero amted de perder la cabeza .. recobró esa pose arrogante que solo con ella perdia..

intento su primer movimiento-Asi que ...me haras compañía, sonrio con suficiencia.. pufsss nada..

-nie hables ni que fueras que.. dijo serena bajamdo sus humos.. pero pr dentro era un mar de nervios por tan solo sentir esa penetrante mirada azul tan intensa como el mar.. pero lo malo fue cometer el errror de verle provocó que se sonrojace ..

por su parte Darien la veia.."vaya entonces tal vez sea posible que mi plan funcione'' penso.. seras la misma bunny acaso serena..?se preguntaba... pero fruncio el ceño cuando noto que su respiración era diferente ...

-vaya cabeza de chorlito, no crei que te entusiasmaras con tan poco..

imbécil dijo molesta.. volteo su rostro a la ventanilla error.

Darien escucha un leve shshsshs.. era mina , Darien la miró.

\- eh ?disculpa...pregunto.

-asi, lo olvide a serena le da mucho miedo cuando despegamos aso que debes distraerla..-dijo cpn su singular tono picaro- tañ vez con otro beso baste guiño su ojo y sonrio... un carraspeo la sacp de su bromo y vio a Haruka.. -vale yo solo opine...

Darien al ver y oir lo sucedió se sonrpjo de pena, y una gota de sudor recorría su cabeza.. era posible qie fuera algo de Andrwe... pero también nego con la cabeza *acabas de oir que le da miedo volar y t burlas * penso su conciencia... con un nuevo intento .. vio que ella tenia sus audífonos ppuestos... por lo que se acerco y tomo su mano.. se vei .. *se ve tan bella ,sus ojos si piel estan suave pensaba .. y vio sus labios Y noto el carmín que por su impulso anterior no detallo la hacia ver tan...

-serena dijo de lo mas natural ..

ella realmente estaba nerviosa que diablps asia en un avion, siempre decia... pero encimada en su pe sar que sintio una mano calida sobre la suya, volteo a verlo y vio que era Darien quoe le habia tomadp la mano, retiro sus audífonos y alcanzó a escuchar su nombre de él venia tan ..extrañamente dulce?...

-serena te encuentras bien pregunto sinceró disculpa te ves nerviosa y..

-si estoy bien gracias -por primera vez le sonreia tierna-

-relajate ni que se fuera a ca.. cayo.. al ver loalo de su broma...

-a caer cierto ibas a decir no te preocupes gracias...y coloco sus audífonos..

* que idiota eres penso para si mismo...

toco su hombro y la hizo voltear..

no perdon em serio. es qie tu belleza me descontrolada. dijo Darien sin pensar...acaricio su mejilla

serena se ruborizo.. al instante... sorprendiemdpce mas aun cuando vio que él se acercaba a ella con la vista ..en sus labios..paralizandola inmediato al sentir una oleada de intensidad recorer su cuerpo ante mera idea...

pero Darien veia* es hermosa,sus ojos, sus labios, desearia* inconsciente se habia acercado a ella llevo su caricoa detras de su cabeza y enseguida cprto la distancia entre ambos, sellando sus ñabips con los de ella.. disfrutando por primer vez la sensación de sus labios calidos no como aquel beso en las pistas este era tierno,dulce profundo... exploro su boca ya que de un momento era empujado por la rubia habia sedido y comenzaba a corresponder pronto sintio,la sangré hercir de deseo...

serena se allaba en la misma provision perdida en lps labios habiles de Darien permitió que el accediera asi como ella correspondi a sus labios calidps y sensuales..

un carraspear los interrupio, haciendo que abriera los ojos su rostro incendiado al ver a conco par de ojos viendo la escena ... ña rubia habia cerrado sus ojos y su expresión lo embriago en éxtasis hasta que los abrio sus ojos oscurecidos de pasion si el beso fue tierno al inició pero en algún momento la lujuriosa se hizo presente para abordar ña pasión...

*simplemente hermosa pensaba Darien... pero en que piensas su novio esta a menos de un metro tuyo y es tu socio ... dijo una voz dentro de él y tu la besas...* decia su conciencia.. que de tus planes no t enamores Darien shields se dijo asi mismo.

serena estab impactada pero que acababa de hacer,*pero que ago por que lo deje ..* diablos Haruka me va matar... se dijo...

no tenia necesidad de voltear sabia que Haruka Amy Rei y una feliz Mina la veian oncluso ese tal Andrwe ... trago duró mina celebraba y le guiñaba en complicidad,.. pero Haruka... mataria con la mirada...

-vaya asi que asi sse logra distraert para que se te olvide el nervio.. te traereas seguodo Darien dijo mina soll con eso se corto el ambie te..

MIiiina - gritaron las chocas y un Haruka muy enojado... Andrwe reia...

que! ya ya dijo la rubia sorpre dida...

poco después serena y Haruka hablaban en la parte de atras ..

serena, se gura que tienes planeado aser edto..dijo Haruka serio pero feliz de lo que se aproximaba...

si Haruka lo hare ... dijo decidoda..

muy bn... emtonces... bunny traviesa...

pero noto como algo sobresalia... ..pero al asomarse no vio a nadie... tal vz eñ sueño comenzabaa afectarle...

por otro lado añguien se acercaba a la parte tracera pero se habia detenido... añ pir la último ( bunny traviesa) sonrio satisfecho pues habia escapado...

asi que tu eres bunny ... dijo él entonces disfrutare a unas esto... sedijo Darien...

jajajaj no quiero mprrir pero e ahi ña revelación de otro pequeño secreto... los leeo pronto.. dejen dus opiniones que son muy eespeciales.. para mi..


	13. Chapter 13

hola muchas gracias por su comprencion bien aqui voy...

capítulo 13...

poco después serena y Haruka hablaban en la parte de atras ..

serena, segura que tienes planeado aser esto..dijo Haruka serio pero feliz de lo que se aproximaba...

si Haruka lo hare ... dijo decidida..

muy bien... entonces... bunny traviesa

pero noto como algo sobresalia. ..pero al asomarse no vio a nadie... tal vez el sueño comenzaba a afectarle...

por otro lado alguien se acercaba a la parte tracera, pero se habia detenido.. al oir la último ( bunny traviesa) sonrio satisfecho pues habia escapado...de ser descubierto

asi que tu eres bunny ... dijo él -entonces disfrutare aun mas esto... se dijo Darien

continuación...momentos antes

serena se allaba resguardada en la parte trasera en el servicio, "protegida por la cortina '' mientras un Haruka serio fijo su mirada en ella.

diablos, que fue eso que paso decia para si misma ..

\- si eso mismo quiero saber - fue la interrogante de Haruka

-haru, yo no noce que .. no le dejo terminar pero ni ella misma sabria explicarce.

-serena dijo suavemente sentandoce a su lado.. -que fue eso ,digo note..mmm esa demostraciones no son apropiadas y ..-el coraje que tenia por haber visto eso y sus celos como hermano no le permitían expresar lo debido ya que era su hermana su gatita siendo besada por su nuevo patrocinador y también uno mas que buscaba el preciado tesoro...

\- no lose ,digo algo me bloqueo y noce como pero le correspondi Haruka.. suspiro frustrada- disculpame no debi... pero .. medio sonrio- creo que me gusto... y se que no debo dejar que se acerque.. dijo

-sabes que el piensa que tu y yo ..somos novios ..jaja quizás solo lo hizo para molestar a ti y ami..

sonrio travieso-despues de su broma en la revista quien no..lo piensa.. dijo Haruka...

sabes tengo un pequeño plan-la mirada en sus ojos lo decía todo su gatita loca hermanita planeaba algo... cosa que le susurró en el oido

serena, segura que tienes planeado aser esto..dijo Haruka serio pero feliz de lo que se aproximaba...

si Haruka lo hare ... dijo decidida..

muy bien... entonces... bunny traviesa... repondio Haruka -lo hermos.. pero antes su mirada se torno seria casi nostálgica...- serena la llamo- se que es difícil tenerme siempre a tu lado y siempre espanto a todo los que te han pretenden pero sabes el motivo , y no quiero perderte a ti y tus risas dijo Haruka trato de mediar la situación ya que la unica vez que ella se fijo en alguien habia sufrido mucho y por mucho tiempo, ademas de haberla perdido ya que su padre la envio lejos .. muchos años..

\- no quiero que eso te vuelva a pasar serena..decia mientras se servia un trago- shields esta cerca mio y sabemos el motivo pero creo saber cual es el motivo por el que ande tras tuyo .. las ovejas se convierten en el lobo si te descuidas.. la abrazo - y no permitió que te lastimen... dijo pero quien viera los ojos de Haruka veria el fuego en ellos ese por proteger a su ser amado..

no olvides las consecuencias que tuvieron las veces que escapaste.-agrego con dejo de dolor..

conmovida serena asintio correspondio a su abrazo y contesto - lose haru, ese dia destruyo mi corazón al no poder llegar, a verlo pero no te preocupes no caere.. callo un segundo agregó. tan facil...ademas sabes el fue quien me diera mi primer beso.. de no haber sido por esos gorilas.. pero tienes razon tal vez piense en él aveces pero igual y el no se acuerda de mi.. *volteo a un lado con la mirada arriba y dijo..*

-Endimion...que seria de él... ahora te prometo que me cuidare asi que, cariño guiño el ojo - por que no brindar..

por su parte Haruka había conseguido recomponerse por lo que sirvio unos tragos..

-claro cabeza de bombón sonriendo al ver la cara enfadada ya que nunca le gusto ese apodo

\- oie no me digas así ,ya no soy una niña .. réplico empezaron a beber juntos riendo y bromeando tan entusiasmados que no se percataron que alguien habia regresado a escuchar el resto de conversacion dejando al joven intrigado por lo que regreso a su asiento meditando lo escuchado.

" Endimion,perderla, que mejor le gusto " sonrio con suficiencia al pensar lo último .. claro la información que escucho y atando cabos ,todo tenia sentido asi que .

-después de todo no te podras resistir, por mucho tiempo cabeza de chorlito. dijo para si mismo...

POV DARIEN.

después de verla entrar ala parte trasera quoze alcanzar le pero me detuvo una mano por el brazo ya sabía quien seria volte bingo. Haruka tsukino me habia detenido antes de entrar imaginé una escena por haber besado a su novia noes que no le disfrute pero actue impulsivo como me sucedia con ella y me vuelve loco pero al ver a los ojos de Haruka vi enojo frialdad y decision paso aun lado mio diciendo

-tan solo por que mi padre te espera no te arrojo del avión ,alejate de ella ,no permitire que la lastimes.

eso me sorprendió ya que eso no venia de un novio paraciera algo como un hermano celoso y no su novio. pero noe intimidaria . frunci el ceño lo vi con mirada seria. y aun asi él solo continuó y entro donde ella estaba serena ..

que me pasa tengo que seguir mi plan para conseguir el tesoro de los tsukino y ella seria pieza clavé... solo escuche como

Rei ino dijo a esa amy mizuno..

\- esto sera in viaje largo y ella contestó asi es sera mejor descansar.

pero odie a minako cuando dijo ..

\- no vayamos con ellos que pronto aran su fiesta...

apesar de mi plan mi sangre arde tan solo de imaginar que ella este con otro y esp no lo permitire ella es mia...

fin pov Darien.

al fin de cuentas Darien se negaba a aceptar que estaba sintiéndose atraido por la rubi no tenia un plan y se apegaria a él.

pero aun asi no podia evitar los celos antes de cometer una locura Andrwe intervino

\- dar, mide te sabes lo que debes aser pero estas seguro. dijo mirando a sus ojos.- no enredes mas las cosas- dijo bajo y preocupado conocía a su amigo dejándolo ahi..

mientras habia escuchado la conversación de los rubios .. y

en su segundo intento de entrar habia Escuchado sobre Endimion y el resto.

..

Endimion habia sido el detonante pues su ego subi el habia sido el primero en tocar sus labios otra cosa el nombre se le hacía familiar pero no lograba recordar de donde siguo escuchando y después al ver que mina y amy se acercaban la rubia guiño el ojo picara ruborizado por ser pillado espiando regreso a su asiento... algo le dejaba intrigado qie cosa? sería lo que hacia que Haruka le impedía que se le acercarse a serena esa sobreprotección sino eran novios entonces ... la claridad le llegó

-sera posible que esos dos sean... dijo en un susurro recordo..

ella habia dicho que tdos les creian incluyendose que eran novios . entonces ...

\- hermanos? ( que hay detrás de este enredo kenji tsukino, por que esconde a serena.)

no había ningun dato de su existencia, por lo demás Darien ahora se sentia satisfacción añ saber que la rubia no le era tan indiferente , y dos ella sabria lo que él necesitaba con aire renovado decidió entrar al área donde se realizaba la reunión.. sonrio.

\- asi que serena es tu hermana Haruka entonces por eso la libertad de invitarnos a diamante y ami vaya mejor podre cobrar las que me hicieron bunny

en su mirada habia decisión lo haria cumplir cpn su plan para lograr obtener lo que el deseaba. solo una cosa quien era ese Endimion.. necesitaba averiguara mas no fuera que se reencontrarsen y echara todo a perder.

...

Andrwe y Rei estaban charlando ya que poco antes de irse se habia llevado la ganancia de poder hablar con el castaño en un piedra papel tijeras la atención de distraerlo para que no fuera acercarse atras y escuchar algo comprometedor.

entonces de regreso con mina amy Haruka y serena ..

\- hasta el fondo, pequeña-decia divertido por los gestos de la chica al beber ..

jajaja reia una "aturdida" serena. -lo que tu quieres es embriagarme Haruka pero no, ni con eso suelto la sopa. dijo ella al saber que el intento era para saber lo que planeaba con Darien y diamante juntos en la misma noche de gala..- que mal ejemplo me das..

si claro como no es tan difícil saberlo dijo mina

mina que dices contestó amy..

\- hablo la reina de la bebida .. ironizo Haruka al escuchar a las chicas. ya que eran pesimas al beber.

ya llabavan un rato bebiendo y claro les habían contado la pequeña broma qie le harian a Darien en el baile asi que distraídamente en su conversación pillaron de nuevo que alguien los escuchaba esperando entrar al momento indicado. por lo que Haruka y Serena se vieron complices asintiendo.

..vaya tendre que seguir tu juego traviesa, sonrio. penso Darien.

mina entro en acción..

bien ya lista la travesuras, guiño el ojo.. - ahora dinos que se siente besar a Darien shields chillo mina picara...

-ash shields todo se trata de él dijo con astio y molestia Haruka.

mina como se te ocurre preguntar eso en el estado que esta. dijo amy conciliadora

apunto de responder estab..

\- bueno la verdad ... dudo..pero fue interrumpida ...

\- disculpen * entro causando el sonrojo de las chicas volteo a ver a serena .. fruncio el ceño al ver su estado algo le molesto que solo la tomo del brazo sacand agua un par de mantas ..

sacándole de ahi la llevo a su asiento.

-dios serena que te paso acaso no sabes tomar, regañó sonrio -que me pása ami ,que ases conmigo,, dijo al versé atendiendo a la chica .

uhum Darien, gimio abrazandolo aspiro su aroma abril los ojos una vez que se apoyo en su hombro, - qie rico hueles , me encantan tus ojos dijo acariciando su mejilla con la de él, y lo vio a los ojos coqueta.. vio sus labios mordiendo los suyos y sus manos viajaron a su pecho ..suspiro...

el pobre estaba entre la espada y la pared contuvo la respiración al sentir sus caricias sus palabras ver cómo mordio sus labios lo dejo sin aliento... tensandolo... claro que estaba feliz si Haruka no era su novio sino su hermano, la hacia soltera y libre y mas la podia aser suya.. con mil demonios no era de piedra la deseaba después de todo era hermosa, vio como ella se acerco a élrozo sus labios haciendo desearla más para desviarse a su oído . - Darien ,besa me dijo sensual... trago duro...lo habia vuelto loco con tan poco..

\- serena , la miro y tomo su rostro para acercarla la deseaba que otras partes de su cuerpo despertaron..

apunto de reclamar sus labios esos que hasta ahora serian de él , vio a la rubia desviarse a su ptro oído.. donde sonrio ..

\- vaya Darien shields , dijo en su oido sensual levantándose poco rozo sus manos accidentalmente por cierta zona sensible en el para agregar- con tampoco pierdes el control, digo ya se las sensaciones que causo.. dicho esto se levanto besó su mejilla y solo dijo - adios .. sonriente.

llevo sus manos al rostro pegando su cabeza al asiento ,gruño frustrado.

-que diablos dijo " idiota si solo estaba jugando contigo y caist" penso.. ahora tenia un problema respiro - eh caido dijo molestó.. pensando que aser cpn su detalle que abrio los ojos.. al oir..

jajajajaja las carcajadas se oiereon libres dejando su problema resuelto para ver algo que lo dejo frio, avergonzado preferia que se estrellaze el avión por la pena , si había caido en la trampa de esos rubios...solo faltaba Andrwe y Rei para acabar cpn la humillación...

flash back

antes de todo...

si, vamos gatita eso es demasiado no, .. si estaba molesto pero no para humillar públicamente al hombre-

\- no ,se lo merece por aprovechando dijo serena molesta

-pero te gusto tu lo dijiste . hablo Haruka

\- aja asintio.. pero no le da derecho..

okok .. en eso se oieron pasos - bien empezemos.

\- hasta el fondo, pequeña-decia divertido por los gestos de la chica al beber ..

jajaja reia una "aturdida" serena. -lo que tu quieres es embriagarme Haruka pero no, ni con eso suelto la sopa. dijo ella al saber que el intento era para saber lo que planeaba con Darien y diamante juntos en la misma noche de gala..- que mal ejemplo me das..

si claro como no es tan difícil saberlo dijo mina

mina que dices contestó amy..

\- hablo la reina de la bebida .. ironizo Haruka al escuchar a las chicas. ya que eran pesimas al beber.

ya llabavan un rato bebiendo y claro les habían contado la pequeña broma qie le harian a Darien en el baile asi que distraídamente en su conversación pillaron de nuevo que alguien los escuchaba esperando entrar al momento indicado. por lo que Haruka y Serena se vieron complices asintiendo.

..vaya tendre que seguir tu juego traviesa, sonrio. penso Darien.

mina entro en acción..

bien ya lista la travesuras, guiño el ojo.. - ahora dinos que se siente besar a Darien shields chillo mina picara...

-ash shields todo se trata de él dijo con astio y molestia Haruka.

mina como se te ocurre preguntar eso en el estado que esta. dijo amy conciliadora

apunto de responder estab..

\- bueno la verdad ... dudo..pero fue interrumpida ...

fin flasback

claro tomaron si pero mientras explicaba la " travesura vengativa" qie harian en la gala pero lo qie no hablaron cpn amy y mina fue la travesura del momento pues sabian que Darien los escucharia.

asi que ahora no hayaba donde meterse,

* esta me las pagas seren a* penso molesto frunciendo el ceño totalmente rojo... ...

hola chicos espero que les gustara no me odien me quize reir un poco pero pobre Darien... la revelaciones empiezan que mas descubriremos jeje les agradezco un comentario no me cae mal para saber que voy bien ..jejeje


	14. Chapter 14

holá saludos con gusto una actualización es un honor ser leeida por ustedes que me acompañan..

capítulo 14 hogar dulce hogar...

horas después .. faltaba poco para aterrizaje por lo que todos dormían, en el asiento una rubia cabellera se inclinaba pegando su cuerpo al pecho del azabache.. inconscientes se abrazaron.. respiraban su aroma..

\- mmm Darien.. susurro serena.. acomodandose

el suspiro hasta que de pronto algo los incómodo, el descansabrazó les estorbó despertando a ambos que al ver su posición se sonrojaron separándose inmediato..

( esta era su oportunidad) ciertamente Darien seguia molesto por la broma . recupero esa pose altanero y arrogante mirandola frío .

ella suspiro " tal vez pase un poco" penso serena desviando su mirada suspiro. - éste.. yo.. - no sabia como empezar ni que decir sabía que tenia que disculparse.

\- disculpa? hablo indiferente endureciendo el gesto.

\- ash nada- se volteo a la ventanilla" otra vez esa actitud que odioso solo era una broma " penso serenA..- que delicado dijo ella y él la escucho..

\- que infantil eres.. dijo bufando..

\- ni que fuera para tanto dijo en defensa.

él la vio de reojo se habia ruborizado se veia linda enojada sacudió esos pensamientos, " que estará pensando yo que pienso me la pagara , ella es solo un entretenimiento no solo ña deso " pensaba Darien sacándole de sus pensamiento s

serena lo llamo..- oie sabes no era para tantodijo con la mirada agachada levemente sonrojada - a decir verdad no tu no me besaste .. el la vio frunciendo el ceño .. - bueno no no me besas aun Darien..

que bien se sintio escuchar su nombre de ella pero no podía permitir sentir algo mas alla debia cumplir con su plan..

\- disculpa no estoy para bromas de nuevo ,crei ua te habias reido ..- dijo enojándose., aunque lo deseaba no lo haría su ego ya habia sido atacado por hoy..

\- entonces , tomo eso como un no, - suspiro pensando" bueno porque no, nadie me ve " penso disimulada a levantarse para atrevidamente quedar sobre él .. abrió los ojos sorprendido al sentir como ella se acomodaba en sima suyo apoyando sus manos en su pecho, ...

\- a que estas jugando dijo nunca espero lo que pasaba..por inercia la sujeto de la cintura.. trangando el nudo de su garganta..

\- serena? que haces.. dijo el..

\- Darien * sonrio* si tu no me lo das yo lo tomare . acto seguido acaricio su pecho asia arriba hasta sus hombros y ala vez una mano viajo a su mejilla acercándose a sus labios a los de él Darien intento resistir pero no pudo término de cortar esa distancia aferrándose a su cintura con una mano y la otra detrás de su cabeza empuja ndola asi el...

cuando tocaron ambos sus labios se perdieron dejandoce llevar , Darien comenzó a profundizar el beso acaricio sus labios con su lengua ella le dio permitió que explorara Darien gimion llevo su mano a su bajo a su cintura a su rodilla y luego comenzó a subirla en una caricia levantando su falda poco a poco... serena gimio.. sigio ya no podia parar la necesitaba metio sus manos bajo su blusa alcanzó uno de sus pechos ... ella mordisqueo sus labios ambos suspiraban y gemian .. ella desabotono un par de botones de su camisa ..

\- Darien - dijo ella mmmmm suspiro..

serena. dijo el en un jadeo sintiendo sus manos en su pecho...- te deseo dijo el adentro su mano subiendo la falda.. mas..

una turbulencia los detuvo rompiend el erótico momento haciendo que ña rubia recobrando la cordura,..- dios, qie estoy haciendo dijo haciendo qie el retirarse sus manos.. pero cuando ella trato de levantarce no lo permitió..

-vamos no te arrepientas presiosa dijo el.. - serena no te gusto acaso, pregunto el .. ok tal vez cometió el error de hablar pues no era de esas que se dejabam llevar ... hasta ahora - serena me gustas y te deseo se que tu igual nena, asi que... por que no prengunto - nos divertiremos ..

enarco una ceja " tu si quesabes echar ala basura el momento " penso ella- no es eso que idiotez dices, que te cres shields si Haruka se da cuenta diso me matara .. y que pensara de... " bien mientras piense que es tu novio se comportara " pensaba siendo interrumpida por Darien..

\- que tu hermano se entere me da igual, dijo arrepintiéndose al caer en cuenta de su indiscreción..

\- de donde sacas eso.. estab nerviosa - que es mi hermano jajaja que tonterias jaja- rio nerviosa- creo que te afectarpn mis besos

al ver el nervio de ella le extraño..

\- por que lo es serena ,noce que te sorprende que lo sepa.. dijo serio.. no es asi serena tsukino o debo decirte bunny.. dijo enarcando una ceja.

ella lo empujo seria.. alfin levantándose... - después de todo ,Haruka .. Haruka tenia razón.. dijo seria..- eres..eres un maldito bastardo Darien- llena de ira - ya lo sabias y por eso estas acercandote .. ni creas idiota viendolo con decepción..

en algún momento serena recordo el las palabras de su abuela luna * nena recuerda que esto es por tu seguridad pero de momento tenemos que ser fuertes ,por que ya te explicamos el por que ahora tu apellido es Moon " perdoname te lo dire cuando creescas dijo luna, como serena moon tu debes ser fuerte..

noce de donde sacas eso , tienes razon a lomejor nos oiste pero mi apellido es moon - dijl en mitad de pasillo, - idiota arrogante , si quieres algo mas de mi , .. el se levantó y la beso a la fuerza ella lo empujo limpiando sus labios con desprecio.. - nunca mas te atrevas a tocar me ..

un ruido los saco .. de su enfrentamiento haciendo que esta vez serena tomara el asiento de emergencia, ..

la vpz del capitán anunció * jóvenes estamos por aterrizar , abrochen sus cinturones, bienvenidos a japon.. informo ..

todos los chicos se despertaron, acomodándose Haruka se sorprendió añ ver a serena en otro asiento,..

al fin llegamos dijeron las chicas - serena pero les extraño ver dond estab y ver a Darien serio..

sere estas bien gatita ella asition...

tienes razon Haruka mejor .. vayamos a nuestro hogar .. cariño ..

eso fue todo entendio el mensaje...

al aterrizar bajaron del avíon Haruka inmediato abrazo a serena viendo amanazante a Darien...

vaya Darien hogar dulce hogar no .. dijo Andrwe al ver a todos Serios,


	15. Chapter 15

hola a todos de vuelta con niestra pequeña aventura agradecimiento a quien me lee desde un inicio y a quien se nos unio, empezaremos ya a desbaratar el lio que envuelve a los stukino perdon por aser enojar a las fan de Darien pero ya saben como es esto...jeje bien gracias..

capitulo 15

mientras tanto en japon

se hallaba lita dando los detalles a quien se haria cargo de su restaurante pues en una emergencia su socia michiru tenia que viajar con ella...

\- bien Unozaki, quedas a cargo ,mich viene conmigo ya que izu se emfermo y necesito de su ayuda,.. dijo sonriente - bien amiga esperamos y deseamos exito confiamos en ti..

\- no vayas a incendiarlo e .. bromeo michiru arugando graciosa el ceño, ella era una chica tez balnca y juvenil muy bella ademas de la cocina era una violinista exitosa. rio al ver la expresión de una - es broma , tranquila , vio a lita se nos ase tarde ..

suerte dijo ya en la puerta...

estaba tan entretenida en su platica riendo que no se percató cuando un peliazul entro ,abrazando a lita por la cintura depósito un beso en su mejilla.

\- señorita ,se nos hace tarde ,.. ella volteo y el le planto un dulce beso pero aun atrevido. pero por dentro zafiro estaba nervioso , cuando su hermano le informa que también estaria ahi..

-zaf.. dijo sorprendita despues de aquel beso ya que el si era tierno pero zafiro no era de realizar esas demostraciónes en público...

vaya se ve cuanto la amas zafiro .. dijo Michiru sarcástica, pues desde que lo conocio habia algo en el joven que no le agradaba si era tierno y era un gran hombre pero. habia algo ... demasiado esmero para la atencion de la chica algo inusual llego a pensar michiru parece mas que otra cosas tratara de convencer que este con él " quiza era asi él pero no lo raro fue el cambio de actitud ..

hola michiru, *dijo serio zafiro ya que si bien no era descortés, no sabia por que ella lo atacaba cada que podia, 0 le daba indirectass* mejor ya vamonos se nos hace tarde dijo serio el joven

ay es verdad ,* alegre de la gran noticia que darían al llegar a casa... * vamos michiru , adios Unazuki se que tendras exito * con un guiñó

en la terminal todos esperaban dos cosas la llegada de lita y que estuviera listo el avión para despegar con rumbo a osaka... por lo pronto las melenas rubias se allaban pérdidas dejando a rei e amy con Darien y Andrwe solo viendo pasar moscas...

por otro lado ...

serena quepasl estas muy seria * dijo ina preocupada mina

dime que paso antes de despertar y aterrizaje * la mirada de Haruka era decidida seria y profunda por lo que no le quedo remdio.. ahorrándose cierto detalle contonlon que había pasado y el echó de que Darien supiera de ella como parientes asi que la sangre hervoa en Haruka tanto asi que con paso decidido regresaba a ajustar cuentas con el pelinegro tantl asi que al llamado de las chica s volteo y todo fue tan rapido...

HARUKA * gritaron sere y mina...

derrepente una melena agua marina yasia sobre su pecho.. levanto la vista abriendo los ojos ante la sorpresa de que había chocado con una hermosa dama coloreando sus mejillas...

auh . oie deberías tener cuidado * dijo la chica un tanto molesta y sonrojada por haber caido sobre un chico tan atractivo...

él se le quedo mirando apoyadl de manos medio sentado...

oie nondoras nada al menos ayudame quieeres...* sonrio y su sonrisa le dejo sin aliento viendo a la chica*ay pero que no me...

* interrumpida por el llamado de dos rubias* Haruka estas bien , mira nada mas as tirado a la pobre* dijo mina mas preocupada por la chica que por su hermano...

ya dejalo hola soy serena * extendiendo su mano para ayudar a la joven a levantarse con una sonrisa cálida que la joven acepto gustosa...*disculpa a este tonto maleducado * señalo con gracia ael rubio qie seguí a perdido en la belleza de aquella joven...

Haruka ya levantate ni creas que te ayudaremos * el solo asintió levantandoce sonrojadp carraspeo un poco deviando su mirada y con esa voz suave y profunda... logro hablar..

* yo ..lo siento estas bien.. pregunto mirandola con esos ojos e intensa mirada ambos se conectaron como si nadie mas existiera y dos almas se encontraran después de mucho...

este... * al estilo anime a las rubias les salian corazones de sus ojitos al ver como se veian...*aaah* suspiraron rompiendo la burbuja de esos dos...

mmm yo . ... soy Haruka tenoh ... un gusto bella diosa...

la pobre estaba hipnotizada con el encato del joven de no haber sido por mina * ay que lindo es un encuentro romántico * suspiro emocionada... causando lanpena de los demas...

con una adorable risa sacudió su cabello * un placer, soy kaio michiru * sonrio... coqueta ... asi que tu eres el hermano de lita no..?* preguntó cortez.. sorprendiendo alos presentes ...

aaah eres... amiga de lita* ella asintió * y donde esta... ,* una muy emocionada serena pregunta con interes* dónde dime ...

serena calma debe estar en la sala ...de..* no término de hablar cuando vio que sus dos tormentas rubias salian coriendo a donde dejaran a amy y rei...peleando * dios .. dijo asi mismo volteo a ver a la dama * entonces vienes con ella..?*prenguta interesado medio sonrojado...

a sintiendo sonrie ante el chico de ojos verdes* si asi que por que no las alcanzamos deben extrañar mucho a lita no ..* asintio ofreciendo su brazo encaminados ambos a darles alcanze...

momento antes ^^^^^^^^^^xxxx^^^^^^^^

Lita entraba a la sala nerviosa al saber que detras venia zafiro ayudándole con las maletas...en realidad eran regalos en su mayoria...

ay zafiro amor estoy tan emociomada...* suspiraba feliz * al fin vere a haru y las chicas y serena seguro que se emociona jajaja es muy efusiva.. * zafiro la veia enamorado sonreia... apunto de entrar... cuando dos rubias lo empujaran gritando un*LO SIENTO* sim detemer su carrera asi cayendoce una maleta pero lita no se dio cuenta de esto asi que al ver de quién se trataba solo la cogio de nuevo alcanzando a la castaña...

por su parte ... lita entro a la sala...

hola chicas *dijo con una sonrisa tan calida y gentil qie dejo sin aliento aun presente...

LITA*gritaron cuatro voces amy rei mina y serena las dos última s entraban al mismo tiempo uniendoce en un efusivo abrazo

todas empezaron allorar y entre besos y abrazos que no se percataron de Darien quien se burlaba de la cara de Andrwe...

waow esa cara Andrwe te as enamorado .* el otro nonprestaba atención... solo...asintio..por inercia..

chicas calma* intervino Haruka acompañado de michiru ... * aun falto yo no...* sonrio encantador esa sonrisa que pocas osea solo ellas podían ver en él * hola pequeña Júpiter... guiñando... causando el rubor de todas ya que siempre lograba eso aun en sus hermanas *.

Haruka... que bien ya conosite a michiru... * abrazandolo...te extrañe mucho hermano desconsiderado... fundiéndose en un abrazo...

jajaja me an tenido ocupado dijo señalando a las cuatro chicas...

QUUUEEEEE!* GRITAROM FURIOSA S ECHANDOCELE ENCIMA A HARU asiendo reir a las presentes en ese momento Darien y Andrwe se acercaron...

buenas tardes mucho gusto srtia. tsukino...mi nombre es...

Darien chiba lo conozco señor chiba ...es un placer...* el sonrio y ella igual . pero un segundó... corto lonque seria una conversación..

hola bella dama soy.. Andrwe... * se acerco galante... pero fue interrumpido..

lita amor el avión ya puede partí r entro zafiro que habi sido interceptado por el piloto... dagando el corazon del castaño al ver quien entraba a la sala...

zafiro amor ... sonrió lita amorosa olvidando a Andrwe... y los demás... pero los demás no la olvidaban asi que antes que lo abrazará un mano le tomo ...

me explica s lita que fue eso de tu amor* el sobreprotector hermanó... se etio en el camino...

aaaay Haruka jajaja * con ños nervios a flor de piel * el es...

hola un gustó joven tenoh soy zafiro blackmoon novio de su hermana * intervino valiente el joven de ojos zafiros... como su nombre... Haruka enarco una ceja al ver al joven... y Andrwe se alegraba por in segundo al ver la reacción de Haruka pero ña felicidad se fue cuando lita respondió... a lanpregunta del millon..

y aque a venido joven black* mirando intenso a zafiro el le devolvió ina sonrisa medio nerviosa.. * bueno yo...eh...

vino a pedirles mi mano Haruka... nos vamos a casar..* dijo Lita enamorada...

QUUIIEEEE!* GRITARON ...

LITA ESTAS EMBARAZADA * GRITO derrepente mina.

mima!* grito lita roja... centrando la atención... lo que no se esperaron fue...

5miminutos después...

haru te pasate...* se oia la voz de alguien..

se lo merece como se atreve..aaaa* respondía él

si ya se mos hizo tarde Haruka... reprochava mina...

oie lita crees qie este bien * decia michiru...

mmm eso esperó... *contestaba..preocupada..

debimos llamar al médico... deciaa amy

ay no para que mejor que se quede ya vamonos * un molesta serena..

oie Andrwe cress que estara bien * decia Rei *

mmmm el estara bien creo que esta volviéndo en si...*respondia divertido...

aaah que paso... * un joven despertaba mareado viéndose rodeado por todos...

ay ya vamonos ya desperto... decían serena *solo quoere llamar la atención vamonos... caminando ala salida..

serena como dice eso si le dip duró pobrecito * con lástima y enojada regañaba a la rubia..

aah Andrwe * decia tocando su rostro que dolia* que paso...

Amigó creo que te as quedado sin corredor... decia tranquilo * ahora que has echo Darien...

abrio los ojos al recordar que habia pasado...

FLASH BACK

y aque a venido joven black* mirando intenso a zafiro el le devolvió ina sonrisa medio nerviosa.. * bueno yo...eh...

vino a pedirles mi mano Haruka... nos vamos a casar..* dijo Lita enamorada...

QUUIIEEEE!* GRITARON ...

LITA ESTAS EMBARAZADA * GRITO derrepente mina.

mima!* grito lita roja... centrando la atención... lo que no se esperaron fue...

veía la escena asta que escucho qie podían salir ya asi que cometio el error de acercarce a Haruka ...

nosotros nos adelantamos ... no queremos interrumpir su reunión familiar...* dijo Darien... con uma sonrisa

te dije que te alejaras ,* contestó..

si lo as echó pero no lo hare ella es importante... para * callo...

para conseguir lo que deseas dejala sabes qie es mi...

tu hermana *dijo e marcan don su ceja * si..y..por eso...* ya no tubo oportunidad ya qie Haruka le solto un golpe dejande imconciente...

fin flash back

si ya vamonos ordenó... haruka Serio...y enel acto la sala se vacío dejando solo a Andrwe Darien y Haruka ...

no te vuelvas acercar a ella..* dijo

oo sino..* reto Darien...

te arruino...por cierto renunció... y salió dejando a esos dos ahi...

y ahora* dijo Andrwe

elnego con una sonrisa misteriosa * no importa... lo conseguiremos...

hola perdon me tarde peerdi mi inspiración para escribir por asunto personl deseo que les agrade... y les agradeceria sus opiniones ya que es muy importante para mi... gracias...


	16. Chapter 16

hola lectores una enorme disculpa por problemas tecniocs deje de actualizar esto pero eh aquí que nuestra aventura continua..

slaudos,disculpas y comentrarios per este cap son agradecidos ..

 **EL TESORO DE TSUKINO CAP-16**

FLASH BACK

y a que a venido joven black* mirando intenso a zafiro el le devolvió una sonrisa medio nerviosa.. * bueno yo...eh...

vino a pedirles mi mano Haruka... nos vamos a casar..* dijo Lita enamorada...

QUUIIEEEE!* GRITARON...

LITA ESTAS EMBARAZADA * GRITO de repente mina.

mina!* grito lita roja... centrando la atención... lo que no se esperaron fue...

Veía la escena hasta que escucho que podían salir ya así que cometió el error de acercarse a Haruka ...

Nosotros nos adelantamos... no queremos interrumpir su reunión familiar...* dijo Darién... con una sonrisa

Te dije que te alejaras,* contestó...

Si lo as echó pero no lo hare ella es importante... para * callo...

Para conseguir lo que deseas déjala sabes que es mi...

Tu hermana *dijo e marcan don su ceja * sí...y. Por eso...* ya no tuvo oportunidad ya que Haruka le soltó un golpe dejando inconsciente...

Fin flash back

si ya vámonos ordenó... haruka Serio...y en el acto la sala se vacío dejando solo a Andrwe Darien y Haruka ...

no te vuelvas acercar a ella..* dijo

o sino..* reto Darien...

te arruino...por cierto renunció... y salió dejando a esos dos ahí...

y ahora* dijo Andrwe

el negó con una sonrisa misteriosa * no importa... lo conseguiremos...

Dos horas después…

Habían arribado a Osaka, a bordo de las elegantes camionetas que los esperasen en el hangar del avión, cortesía de kenji tsukino , obviamente, entre risas bromas y el constante vigilar de Haruka ,

-mina , el tiempo se te acaba,.-dijo haruka serio,-solo es un recordatorio- sonrió asiendo estremecer a la rubia.

Haciendo estallar de risa a todos y al estilo anime una gota fría de sudor apareció en su cabeza –

-ay, mina que le hisite ahora-pregunto lita

-jajaja yo – fingiendo se nerviosamente inocente- nada nada jajaj yo.. luego te cuento

A la vez que en la segunda camioneta llevaba a a una tensa serena, amy , ignorando a darien como lo venia asiendo desd que bajaran de la nave.

Mirando la ventanilla del auto serena recordaba como había sido su infancia en esa casa la veces que abia sido la reunión solo a puertas cerrada que pasaría para que su padre invitara a darien pero que aria ahora que darien sabia su verdad

 **Bunny, serena, eran la misma, hija de los tsukino,** pero que tenia que ver ella en el dichoso enredo de que asia pensar a darien que podría usarla para obtener el magnifico tesoro.. a su parecer solo era una chica mas….

-vamos sere deberías de estar dse mas animo,- sonrio amy el sr. Kenji es muy amable y mama iuko … se que es muy difícil pero disimular almenos.. los preocuparas..

-no te preocupes amy estoy bien mis padres lo entenderán.. declaro sin apujos a la presencia de darien o Andrew… sorpendiendo a amy – no te preocupes el ya lo sabe por que crees que se interenso en mi- sonrio triste.

Serena –preocupada-

Estoy bien además recuyerda que el diamante estará ahí quizás el si me apriese sin saber de mi..

Darien oia todo por alguna extraña razón que se negaba a acaptar le molestaba que dijera eso aun que era verdad. El la estaba usando y no importaba que diamente se pusiera en medio el ganaría ese tesoro pero…

Que seria lo que kenji tsukino deseara con el


	17. Chapter 17

EL TESORO DE TSUKINO

CAPITULO 17

MOONIES BUNNYS FANFICTIONEROS PEDRONEN la demora han pasado mucho los e por eso hoy me esmerare en lo que sigue se pone bueno saludos una gran disculpa agradecimiento y por favor háganme sabe sus opiniones ideas y comentarios gracias

flas back

 _Mirando la ventanilla del auto serena recordaba cómo había sido su infancia en esa casa la veces que avía sido la reunión solo a puertas cerrada que pasaría para que su padre invitara a Darién pero que aria ahora que Darién sabia su verdad_

 ** _Bunny, serena, eran la misma, hija de los tsukino,_** __ _pero que tenía que ver ella en el dichoso enredo de que Asia pensar a Darién que podría usarla para obtener el magnífico tesoro.. a su parecer solo era una chica mas…._

 _-vamos serena deberías de estar de mas animo,- sonrió amy el Sr. Kenji es muy amable y mama ikuko … sé que es muy difícil pero disimular al menos.. los preocuparas.._

 _-no te preocupes amy estoy bien mis padres lo entenderán.. declaro sin a pujos a la presencia de Darién o Andrew… sorprendiendo a amy – no te preocupes el ya lo sabe por que crees que se intereso en mi- sonrio triste._

 _Serena –preocupada-_

 _Estoy bien además recuerda que Diamante estará ahí quizás el si me apresie sin saber de mi.._

 _Darién oia todo por alguna extraña razón que se negaba a aceptar le molestaba que dijera eso aun que era verdad. El la estaba usando y no importaba que diamante se pusiera en medio el ganaría ese tesoro pero…_

 _Que sería lo que kenji tsukino deseara con el_

 _Fin flash back_

Amy vei preocupada a serena mientras recordaba con exactitud ese rostro en otro persona- oie serena- llamo amy a la rubia la cual volteo

-que pasa – digo en un susurro volteando a verla-

me preguntaba lita se miraba muy feliz pero... ay algo que me preocupa en ambas- dijo mirándola con esperanza de que entendiera algo que asintió-

si pero estoy bien de verdad solo espero no tener que ver a lita de nuevo en ese estado cuando rompieron su corazón ese... ese chico..-

la situación era tensa en el auto Darién negándose a reconocer que el comentario de la asistencia de Diamante le asía sentir coraje y celos pero el tenia un propósito que era conseguir ese tesoro a cualquier costa aun así utilizara a serena en el proceso cayendo en su propia mentira de no sentir nada por ella pero...sin embargo la presencia de Blackmoon era mera culpa ``de haber sabido que era una entrevista´´ y es que eran sus celos y sus puños tensos los que lo hacían sentir... ´´y sin embargo aun así con eso supe su nombre´´ pensaba resoplo pero que cosas penaba había sacudido su cabeza espantando sus pensamientos esos que al verla a contra luz ...´´én verdad la deseo se ve´´´ sus pensamientos le traicionaban que rayos le pasaba no el no se enamoro de esa chica ella era su llave y tal vez una noche de pasión como en el avión que´´ serena te deseo´´ de nuevo sus pensamientos se maldecía una y otra vez Darién al no aceptar lo que de verdad le pasaba pero su error tendría un costo en los siguientes día o..

Tal vez horas...

Andrew por su lado había escuchado el comentario de ambas chicas sin embargo. lo había disimulado su interés por la castaña , quien diantres se atrevería a romper el corazón de tan bella dama..

Sr. shields se encuentra bien- pregunto amy ya con formalidad al estar al tanto de lo que sucedida entre sus intenciones y es que si bien era dulce y tierna amble al tratarse de sus amigas amy era muy protectora como todas ellas entre si..- se ve un poco rojo se siente bien ,,- repitió la pregunta

con un jaloneo Andrew lo saco de sus pensamientos – eh si disculpe es por el calor..-´´genial en otoño que inteligente´´ el bufido de la rubia lo hizo mirarla y ella .. miro en ella sus ojos decepción y altivez coraje pero habia algo que no distinguía que tal vez de haber tenido un espejo Darién lo hubiera visto en sus ojos al verla.. y por mero impulso inconsciente- serena yo..

callase shields prefiero que me llame con respeto de ahora en delante o mejor no me hable. dijo con firmeza si le dolía haber sido una tonta por caer con el pero era mero orgullo de creer en el por un segundo y al siguiente descubrir que solo la estaba usando..

cerro la boca amy Andrew veían la escena sin querer intervenir el transcurso fue tenso y silencioso...

el asunto era .. que mientras eso pasaba .. .. todas se preguntaban que sorpresas le deparará esa reunión-

Mientras tanto en otro lugar..

Mis señoras. Esta hecho la hemos encontrado tsukino la mantuvo oculta bajo otro nombre pero al fin damos- decía la voz varonil

Bien hecho, te has tardado creo que has perdido tu encano- decía burlona y coqueta la mujer de cabellos oscuros-

Es un inútil en realidad mira que la paso por nuestras frentes y nunca supimos es mejor actuar antes que ...

Cállate – bramo la otra- ese maldito testamento nos arruinara si ella se casa con el mocoso de mamuro pero- sonrió con malicia- esto es de lo mejor mientras se odien con lo planeo hacer no se cumplirá mmm ya verás serena moon .. jajaj no serena tsukino y Darién shields no estarán juntos después de esto...

-reía maliciosa con los documentos y la foto de serena en mano la cual quemaba con su cigarrillo..

lose lose soy mala

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

que tal interesante verdad bueno en el siguiente sabrán quien serán esos tres que ni se imaginan lo que paso entre dar y seré mas aun ,.. mm pobre Darién lo que are sufrir ejejej por negarse sus sentimientos mmm chicos saludos y gracias les debía el cap. eme aqui...

muchas gracias se que e tardado sin embargo aquí siguo amigos agradezco su apoyo ..


	18. Chapter 18

EL TESORO DE TSUKINO...

*lose lose millones de años después mi bloqueó pasa inspirando me ahora que si bien agradezco a los que me animaron esta semana con lo de mi asunto familiar en fin moonies fans fics leectores pido su perdon por la espera pero eme aqui...

CAPÍTULO " ENCUENTRO FAMILIAR..."

Al arribar la turba no se hizo esperar apenas se detuvieron los auntos después de adentra a lo eran los terrenos de los tsukino una hora mas y al fin la mansión se veia dando un giro a la fuente que estaba en medio de el camino se asia la glorieta para que solo un caminó de ida y venida

y asi al abrir las puertas de los autos las chicas con in gran grito de emociones al estar devuelta corrieron a la pareja que se hallaba en la entrada abrazándose entre todos reviviendo esos dias en que llegaban de la escuela...

-mis niñas que hermosa s estan mina serena lita amy rei * emocionada ikuko recibia a sus niñas mientras kenki era arrollado entre las mismas

-mira mama que grandes damas se volvieron nuestra s pequeñas *quien viera a kenji se diria qué no era puesto que para los negoció era un hombre serio y formal pero era simple la union de esas niñas era la alegria debajo dela sombra y peso que escondia el secreto del llamado tesoro de tsukino...

por algo Haruka se habia ido al frente evitando ser arrazado por esas chicas. michiru igual zafiro lento y algo mareado por ser golpeado por las chicas al bajar sonrio al ver a su aada lita asi viva y alegre junto con su hermana y amigas ..

vaya de la me salve **sonreia Haruka al ver al maltrecho zafiro acomodar su ropa.. y a michiru con el reflejo de la luz acomodar su cabello con esa brisa que se perdio por un momento...

caminaron la distancia que los seperaba del ello y con una alegré chicas le dejaron pasar.. abrazando a sus padres..

-Haruka tsukino *dijo mirando a su hijo ikuko esa mirada siempre ponia nervioso al rubio puesto era hombre pero su madre bueno era noble buena pero simplemente era a la unica que no le debatia nada - ingrato nunca nos llamas de no ser por ellas y la prensa no sabriamos de tus logros y que estas bien * ycomo un niño le abrazo y beso claro todo ese amor maternal que tenia ikuko con sus hijo...

el sonrojo y carraspeo de haru hizo sonreir a los presentes * lo siento madre *dijo con u a leve sonrisa apenado por el escrutinio de su madre bajo la vista de los demas...miro suplicante a su padre...

-ya ya mama dejalo que falto yo *dijo alegre kenji - mira nada mas mi hijo triunfando solo con su talento estoy orgulloso *sonrio y abrazo * -ahora el report de estas niñas...

ay kenji lo de siempre -dijo rei alegre queriendo salvar a mina ..(fallo)

EL rubio enarco una ceja y vio a mina sonriendo malicioso suspiro dramático y mina palideció..

-pues veraz -empezo Haruka

ay papa -grito mina- las visitas ya viste al novio de lita y a Darien y Andrwe su amigo y mi posible cuñada futura * rio llena de nervios claro ganandose otro enemigos al ver la cara de lita...

los mencionados les apareció una gota de sudor en la cabeza con cara de incomodos... mas uno que era el que se enfrentaria a kenji al robar a su pequeña lita...

y lita por su parte enrojecida vio a mina con cara de "me las pagas"

los invitado s que habian pasado a segundo plano con el reencuentro familiar se acercaron vieno como la rubia echo a correr dentro de la casa mientras las demas negaban con la cabeza...

y los jovenes se tensaron al oir el grito de mina Darien se acerco formal saludando a ikuko y recibido por kenji...

mientras que Andrwe y zafiro.

-vaya vaya zafiro listo para morir* dijo divertido Andrwe al ver los nerviso del joven blackmoon

zafiro avanzó y lita tomando su mano se acercaro ...

Andrwe *advirtio Darien -los celos no te van mi amogp - dijo alegre causando un bufido al castaño...

zafiro y lita se acercaron a kenji..

-buen dia sra..nervioso- soh zafiro blackmoon y novio de su hija yo *paso saliva asiendo una reverencia * deseo deseamos su permiso para *y si zafiro padeciera del corazón ya hubiera muerto de nervios *señor es mi mayor deseo me conseda la mano de su hija en matrimonio seria un honor para mi ..

no se habia levantado ain por lo que sentia la mirada de kenji en el ...

-y que le hace pensar que le dare el permiso al venir asi como asi o pensar que la merece * dijo con un un tono que sorprendio a a lita...

zafiro por su parte sintio una punzada era verdad no la merecia pero queria quería merecerla ydaria todo por ello..se levanto y con desicion miro a kenji..

-es verdad no la merezco sr tsukino *bajo la cabeza * pero seria el mas feliz si con mi vida junto a ella lucho por que asi sea* dijo con amor humilde y sinceridad y eso para kenji era lo que importaba...

entonces ...aceptado* rio por la cara de los presentes y mas del joven frente a el- se bienvenido zafiro * le abrazo causan sopresa en el y felicidad a lita celos a Andrwe y una risa a Darien.. que vio de reojo a Serena esta coinciden te también lo vio y bufo voltea dose molesta...

asi que hombre muerto eh- dijo Darien..

bien vamos todos a dentro a descansar * dijo ikuko entrando todos dejando a serena que esperaba a alguien.. importante.. cosa que para Darien no paso desapercibido por lo que se demoro a entrar contodos y..

callate contestó Andrwe celoso pasando . divertido Darien asta el momemto en que una limosina llegaba y veia como Serena se iluminanbam los ojos... corriendo a ella causo la molestia celos de Darien..

la puerta se habrio y de ahi bajo un joven alto atractivo y con sus lentes dejo ver su cabello platinado *

serana se le lanzo cariñosa - Diam bienvenido * dijo abrazándolo besamdo su mejilla...

el joven que bajo suspiro la queria a ella esa chica era algo especial y si bien ña deseaba entre la intimidad de sus sabanas después de moches de pasion.. también le provocaba paz alegria pero nunca espero que su princesa al bajar lo recibiera asi y sin embargo al ver a cierto pelinegro en la entrada no dudo mas y la abrazo tomando su menton robando le un beso...

ella abrio los ojos sonrojada y el sonrio -gracias mi princesa..

dijo galante..

y en ese momento lo comprendio viendo la escena Darien moria de celos a rabiar justo en ese momento...

-vaya lo que tu estupida avaricia te cobra * dijo una voz detras de el con satisfacción y malisia - tu pierdes shields...-dijo Haruka entrando a la casa...

pero el corazon de Darien era saberse enamorado o haberlo aceptado y para tan solo lograr que la muner de su locura estaba en brazos de su enemigo...

jajajaajaaj soy mala jajaj corran a no yo corro ..gracias por la espera pero dicen que si al iniciar ases algo por avaricia bueno pierdes cuando menos quieres.. bueno aun no es nada ovio Darien tendra que aser meritos no jejeje ..y ladys kou el proximo fic. es sxs no me maten


	19. Chapter 19

hiiiiiii y como estaba larana sentada aa a no bueno ando inspirada arrancamos... con 19

CAPITULO 19 .

...

HORAS DESPUES... ..

Las chicas se habian retirado a las habitaciones trayendo recuerdos a todos y revelando pequeño secreto para serena y darien una amarga sorpresa...

mientras tanto Amy Rei Serena compartian la habitacion mas grande mina se allaba "desaparecida de sus hermanos por seguridad... de ella misma lita y michiru en su habitacion y del otro lado del mismo piso bajo la vigilancia de Haruka los hombres se repartieron del fondo zafiro luego la habitación de sammy la de Andrwe y diamante y en el medió la habitación central seria de Darien por lo que podia el saber quien se allaba pasando por el corredor pero.. no estaba interesado en que habia fuera sino en una estanteria pequeña que llena de libros se allaba, paso la mano sobre el lomo de ellos leyendo los títulos, sonrio por lo visto él dueño de los libros era un soñador pues los títulos eran cuentos o romances de principes rescatandoa princesas pero habia uno que era el mas viejo o usado tomo con cuidado y abrio el libro descubriendo ...

-un diario *susuro extrañado..al ver unas página maltratadas por lo que parecieran .-tal vez lágrimas *se dijo a el mismo después de leer un poco los ojos de Darien se iban abriendo...

 **hola otra vez yo ,**

 **me siento inmensamente feliz aaaay qure feliz hoy escape jeje ,**

 **si otra vez logre llegar a mi tienda favorita y compre el manga sailor moon ahh que feliz, pero ash , no lo creeras un tonto me choco okok yo choque con el aun que jeje me arruino mi comic .**

 **en si el tonto mas guapo que e visto...**

 **es muy lindo tiene ojos azules cabello azabache alto aaaa es un sueño... y se llama ENDIMION...**

 **l***

 **(los ojos de Darien se habian abierto la sorpresa lo golpeo y no dudo en seguir leeye do su corazon latia y tenia una extraña sensación..)**

 **ay creo que me enamore pero me puse nerviosa y no me atrevi a decirle mi nombre recuerdo que le dije que era ...'serenity" menti ups lo mejor de todo iba ser...mi primer beso..**

 **ay pero no tenian que llegar esos tontos de ojo de águila y ojo de tigere..**

 **(esos nombres.. le eran familiar pero faltab uno dond estaba o seria casualida en el corazón de Darien el nombre serenity era muy familir trandando de aser memoria sus mejillas enrojecieron la dueña esa niña era.. siguio leeyendo y fruncio el ceño otra vez ya que nunca la había visto después de quedarse de ver puesto que ella nunca llego... )**

 **-dios no *lágrimas manchaban las hojas del diario* papa esta furioso y me enviado lejos esta vez yo.. no no quiero (al parecer ella estaba mal pues la letra era algo mal escrita) yo quiero ir mañana y decirle la verdad de mi nombre a Endimion pero no podre esta noche me llevaran solo espero que el no piense mal de mi al no llegar mi amado Endimion espero algundia encontrar nos...**

 **mi amigo diario me despido esta sera la ultima pagina asta que lo vuleva a ver adios no olvidare que te escondido aqui asi sammy y Haruka no t allaran ...**

Darien estaba entre un estado de shock esa niña de la que se enamorado era dueña de ese libro y ahora entendia el por que aun esperandola por varios dias ella nunca habia llegado... y ahora no solo eso oprimia su corazon la escena de ase rato viendoa serena de esa forma cariñosa con diamante le habia echo hervir la sangre pero la mirada de serena para con el era como si de un extrañó completo se tratase como si esos besos apasionado que tubieron nunca pasaran o como el simple echo de que ella habia sido indiferente aun después de aquellas miradas de coraje simple nada habia en ños ojos de serena al ver a Darien... en cambio a diamante *apreto los puños aun con el libro en mano* era coraje ycelos si la estaba usando pero solo añ verlos sus sentimientos ganaron asiendole ver su suerte ...

oiendo ruidos açercandose a su puerta Darien cerro el libro y dejo en su lugar no dando se cuenta al momento de un papel callendo del libro...

la puerta se abrio ...y cerro casi de inmediato...

-serena..*se sorpendio su corazon latia (que ase aqui) penso ...

la chica entro a uratdillas pensando que el cuarto estaria solo asi que al oir esa voz. su cuerpo se tenso dando le la espalda Darien no vei que ella habia cerrado sus ojos... suspiro sutil y al votear...

-eso es algo que no te incumve ..*dijo indiferente aun y cuamdo su corazón latia a mil por que el se pregu taba serena en el fondo dentro de ella sus emociones eran in remolino...

en realidas si me incumbe es mi habitación si buscas la de black esta no es *dijo celoso pero que idiota se dijo mentalmente * yo ...

porsupuesto que eso la ofendio ""penso el. al ver su rostro y sin embargo...

cielos me equivoque de cuarto * digo finjie do* mmm * camino a sia él asiendo tragar grueso a Darien ante la vista de ella para con el..* supongo que debere *con un toque sensual ellapaso cerca de el roza do apenas su rostro alcanzo el libro que Darien habia dejado recien y en el oído del peli egro *ir a buscarlo a su cuarto *ella lo miro y giro regresa do a esa actitud indiferent por un momento Darien dejo se respirar al tener asi de cerca al pensar que por un segundo ella podria ser suya estando en sus brazos pero ella destruyo eso y la sangre le hirvio justo cuando ell salir la acorralo contra la puerta impidoendo que saliera...

-maldita sea serena no le agas esto* susurro con voz ronca deseosa apasionada asiendo estremecer a la rubia ambos corazóes latian y el no se atrevia a hablar como aser que ella le creeyera después del show horas antes como aserle cer que sus celos eran por amor y no por el interes que el mismo habia dicho en su cara...

no me toques *dijo ella dolida bajando la guardia* no vuelvas a llamarme por mi nombre te lo exigió Darien shields* lo empuno y salio dejando a l joven sin saber que aser bajando la vista vio ese papel que habia caido notando que era una foto... y dos el diario no estaba ella se lo habia llevado

mina y serena juntas con su uniforme de secundaria..viendo a ambas el corazon del jove latio su Serenity bunny serena todas ellas era la misma su tesoro en esta vida por el cual habia gastado fortunas cuando la vida misma se había burlado de el poniéndole a esa chica frente a el.. desde años antes...

serena su tesoro el tesoro de tsukino .. que tanto habia buscado...y lo perdería

,,...

chan chan chan que sorpresa aun que ovia..

me gusta el drama asi que las cartas medio claras aun faltna sorpresas pero .. ay que sufrir por lo que vale la pena no .. saludos y matanzas abajo con sus comentarios y reviwes jejejeej


End file.
